The Chaos
by iElectric
Summary: Los juramentos de estos cinco semidioses marcan sus destinos para siempre. En el Infierno, el entrenamiento empieza para la nueva guerra que se avecina: Los Dioses contra Caos. Cada uno a marcado su camino, pero solo uno es correcto. ¿Qué ocurrirá con la hija de Artemisa? ¿Nico estará preparado para lo que esta por llegar? *Capitulo seis*
1. El sueño

**_Primer Capítulo._**** Percy.**

El sueño de Percy empezó así.

_Estaba sentado en la playa, contemplando el mar. Al parecer estaba amaneciendo porque todo el cielo tenía un aspecto entre rosado y naranja que hacia cambiar el color del mar. Se podía sentir una cálida brisa, como los pájaros cantaban lejanamente, las copas de los arboles moverse y silencio. Ese silencio que tanto amaba y lo relajaba. _

_Esa noche no pudo dormir, sentía una presencia que le inspiraba confianza y fortaleza, pero le incomodaba. Se sentía confundido. _

_Empezó a jugar con la arena, agarrándola con sus manos y exprimiéndola, sintiendo como caían de los bordes de sus manos. Eso y el silencio lo relajaban, le daban un momento para pensar y acomodar sus ideas. A veces, se preguntaba lo loco que era toda su vida; repentinamente te das cuenta que eres el hijo de un dios y empiezas a arriesgar tu vida millones de veces al día. Era extraño._

_Nuevamente sintió la presencia, ni cálida ni fría. Era calmada, como una sonrisa natural._

_-¿Disfrutando del silencio?-escucho de una voz masculina y grave, pero serena. Volteó y se encontró con un hombre._

_A su lado izquierdo se hallaba el, sentado contemplando el majestuoso mar. Tenía un cabello ensortijado y blanco como la nieve misma. Su piel era oscura, lo que hacía que su cabello completamente blanco deslumbrará. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Percy pudo ver el universo en ellos; el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas, la vía láctea, planetas, asteroides…podía verlo perfectamente, como si pasara por su mente. _

_-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el muchacho, apoyando sus dedos sobre el bolsillo de sus bermudas, donde se encontraba su bolígrafo._

_-¿Quién soy?-preguntó sonriente mientras observaba las pequeñas olas- Yo soy todo y nada. Lo primero y lo último. La vida y la muerte. A ti te preguntaré, Percy Jackson, ¿Quién soy?_

_ El joven no tenía ni idea, pero raramente, al mirar sus ojos lo descifró sin duda alguna, aunque él no lo supiera. Estaba muy seguro, no sabía cómo, pero irradiaba tanto poder, destructivo y creativo, la vida y la muerte._

_-Eres Caos-dijo, sorprendido de sus propias palabras- Eres lo primero que existió. _

_El hombre sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran embriagadores, transmitían calma. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo y luego desvió la mirada._

_-Buena pregunta, hijo del mar-el deslizó sus manos por su barbilla- Estoy aquí para prevenirte y que decidas tu destino._

_-¿Decidir mi destino?_

_El hombre suspiró y mantuvo la arena en su mano para luego apretarla y que se escapara por sus dedos. _

_-Si, Perseus Jackson-dijo contemplando la arena huir de su mano- vengo a sugerirte unirte a mí._

_-¿Unirme a usted?-Percy frunció el ceño, perplejo. _

_-Tienes un gran corazón, hijo-bajó su mano, ahora toda la arena había desaparecido de ella-Y los dioses no se dan cuenta de ello. Son arrogantes y orgullosos. Nunca admitirían que sin ti nunca hubiesen vivido._

_-Pero si ellos son inmortales…_

_El ignoró el comentario del pelinegro._

_-Te invito, Perseus Jackson, a que te unas a mí-el extendió su mano hacia él._

_-¿Unirme a ti…?_

_-Sí, Perseo. Y ya se lo que piensas; y no, no soy como Gea o Cronos. Yo te invito a que reclames por la verdad, hijo-el bajó su mano, enterrándola en la arena- Soy el padre de todo, ¿sabes? Pero nadie me obedece, yo soy la "nada" que creó el "algo". Y nada no hace algo. ¿Me entiendes? Lo que quiero es que te unas a mí, y reclamemos el poder…la justicia. _

_-¿Reclamar?_

_El rió con su voz grave._

_-Perseo, debes dejar dejar de agregar signos de interrogación a todo lo que digo para formular una pregunta. _

_A pesar del cielo rosa, a Caos le pareció que el joven se sonrojó._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Tu decisión está en ti-el chasqueó sus dedos y todo desapareció._

Percy se despertó aun con esa sensación que trasmitía su presencia. El sueño lo confundía mucho y apenas lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa o concentrarse en algo, tan así que cuando se empezó a cambiar se puso la remera naranja del campamento y luego se la volvió a sacar. Obviamente necesitaba hablar con alguien…no podía guardárselo para sí, necesitaba intercambiar opiniones o en el captura la bandera la entregaría más que tomarla.

Annabeth, pensó. Ella siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, obviamente, ya que era la hija de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría.

Rápidamente, el volvió a ponerse la remera y luego seleccionó unos vaqueros y tomó unas zapatillas playeras. Una vez cambiado, salió de su cabaña y se dirigió a algún lugar del campamento, buscando a Annabeth.

En el camino, se encontró con una de las hijas de afrodita y le preguntó si había visto a Annabeth.

-¿Annabeth, eh?-dijo y luego mostró una sonrisa picara.

Percy debió haberlo supuesto. Nunca les preguntes algo a las hijas o hijos de afrodita.

El simplemente siguió su camino.

Annabeth se encontraba bajo un árbol y, como siempre, leyendo un libro en griego antiguo ya que al tener dislexia, no podía descifrar el inglés.

-Annabeth…necesito hablar de algo-dijo restregando sus propias manos que le sudaban por sus tejanos.

La muchacha se sonrojó y corrió uno de sus rizos rubios detrás de su oreja.

-Si-tartamudeó-siéntate-palmeo el césped a su lado.

El muchacho se sentó y paso su mano por su propia camiseta, se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban y que estaba completamente perplejo y confundido ante ese extraño sueño… ¿y si era solo eso? Solo un sueño…

El la miró y vio que las mejillas de su novia eran de un color escarlata brillante.

-Tuve un sueño…-el empezó.

-Oh.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, ella pensó que Percy le diría otra cosa. Luego, su cara adquirió su color natural.

-Bueno…tuve un sueño y…estoy confundido.

-Cuéntame.

Él le contó absolutamente todo, sin guardarse nada para sí. Le contó que Caos se presentó y le ofreció unírsele. Al terminar, Annabeth mantenía una cara pensante, Percy podía ver cómo funcionaba su cerebro adquiriendo todas las posibilidades.

-No lo sé, Percy-suspiró- Si fuera cierto…No confiaría en él.

-Annabeth, si lo hubieses visto…-le dijo con voz apagada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé-dijo sinceramente- parecía…bueno.

-Percy, Gea también era la Tierra Madre y quiso destruirnos…casi mueres-dijo con voz quebrada.

El deslizó su brazo sobre su hombro y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Habían pasado cosas realmente horribles, nunca pudieron vivir en paz…solo arriesgaban su vida una y otra vez. Percy tuvo que cerrar las puertas de la muerte y casi murió de no ser porque las almas de los caídos en la guerra escaparon y cerraron las puertas dejándolo del otro lado. El hubiese muerto de no ser por ellos.

Annabeth le dio un pequeño beso y él se quedo dormido nuevamente.

_Estaba en el Olimpo. Como siempre, ese lugar era hermoso e irradiaba poder y serenidad. Sentado en su trono se hallaba Zeus, con su traje azul y su pelo y barba grises, el observaba como las almas de los caídos ayudaban a Percy. El joven apenas tenía fuerza, sus manos estaban llenas de cortes y heridas, su camisa estaba desgarrada y su tórax lleno de sangre. Así, se arrastró del otro lado de las puertas. Dejo caer su cabeza y miró por última vez el rostro de los demás; los ojos de Luke, la sonrisa de Silena, el saludo de Beckendorf._

_-Gracias-se escuchó de la apenas abierta boca del semidiós que luego cayó inconsciente._

_Zeus se removió incómodo en su trono y una luz como una explosión de una estrella apareció y dejo a un hombre de rizos blancos y tez oscura que sonrió al dios._

_-Caos-susurró este._

_-Zeus, ya hemos hablado de esto-le miró severamente- Deberían darle un privilegio a los semidioses, mira, mira como sus amigos después de la muerte lo ayudan ¡Míralo! ¿Eso no merece una recompensa, su bondad no lo merece?_

_-Son semidioses-dijo el todopoderoso Zeus- Son arrogantes…son…_

_-Los únicos arrogantes aquí son ustedes-sentenció el todo y la nada._

_Percy, en su sueño, pensó que Zeus fulminaría a Caos, pero Caos no podía ser fulminado, el simplemente no podía morir o dejar de existir, el era completamente inmortal. Y mucho más poderoso._

_-Yo, si los tuviera a mi lado, les daría las mejores recompensas-el movió su mano y proyecto una imagen de el hijo del dios del mar consolando a la hija de Atenea dentro del tártaro- Yo les daría una mejor vida. Felicidad._

_-No puedo…-masculló pero todo lo interrumpió._

_-Si puedes._

_-¿Y tú no?_

_-¡Soy la nada y el todo! Soy la nada que hizo el algo. La nada no hace algo. Es contradictorio, pero simplemente no puedo._

_-¡Agg!-bramó el dios- ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! ¡Me tienes arto!_

_-Yo que tú no hablaría de ese modo. Yo tal vez no pueda hacer gran cosa, pero ellos sí- y volvió a señalar la imagen de los pobres semidioses. _

_-No. Ellos…_

_-Ellos están llegando a su límite, Zeus. Si no les das lo que se merecen…_

_-¡Basta!-ordenó._

Percy se despertó sobresaltado, con Annabeth enfrente de su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada. El se toco la cabeza que le ardía.

-¿Qué…?

-Empezaste a quejarte y chillar cosas extrañas…palabras sin sentido alguno.

Percy no quería contarle su sueño a Annabeth…no sabía…Pero Annabeth le miró feo, él le había prometido que le diría todo, que no abría secretos entre ellos. El joven suspiró y le contó. Se dio cuenta que temblaba bastante, más que nada sus manos. La chica le tomó el dorso de la mano y le apretó dándole ánimos y contención.

-Podría estar jugando contigo Percy…podría ser una ilusión. No te fíes de él.

El semidiós quería poder hacer eso.

* * *

**PATAPIM, PATAPAM. Es el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfiction...más o menos. Algo así. **

**Agh, por que siempre le saco seriedad al asunto? qué va. Espero que sea de su agrado y que yo no tarde tanto en hacer los capítulos tal vez suba uno todos los lunes. Veré cuando pueda. **

**-Adm Eléctrica.**


	2. El deseo

**THE CHAOS: SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.**

_**-iCutePanda, Eléctrica-**_

* * *

_Annabeth:_

El sueño de Percy le parecía extraño y confuso. Ni ella podía llegar a pensar en algo… ¿habría una guerra entre dioses y Caos? ¿Caos tendría un ejército de semidioses en la batalla y acababa de invitar a su novio a unírsele?

Estaba confundida y asustada. Esa noche, Annabeth decidió dormir en su cabaña.

Normalmente dormía con Percy en su cabaña, la de Poseidón. Ya que después de salir del Tártaro él y Annabeth tenían pesadillas constantemente, despertándose a gritos o haciendo movimientos bruscos. Y la única manera de sentirse a salvo era con él. Y si, Quirón si les había permitido quedarse solos en una misma cabaña…para ellos eran una acepción.

Se metió en su cama, arropada con varias sabanas calentitas que la atraían al sueño.

_Annabeth estaba bajo un árbol leyendo su nuevo libro de arquitectura en griego antiguo que Percy le regaló para su cumpleaños. Eso la relajaba, la brisa cálida del verano bajo las hojas de un árbol la calmaban, le daban placer y un respiro de su dura vida._

_-Ese es un muy buen libro-escuchó a su derecha y se encontró con un hombre sentado contra el tronco del árbol, a su lado._

_El hombre tenía una tez oscura como el café y un pelo rizado blanquecino como el papel. El sujeto llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón formal. Annabeth lo miró fijamente, y cuando este levantó la mirada, la chica lo reconoció._

_-Caos-susurró y el hombre sonrió. Era imposible pensar que cualquier otra persona que no fuera él tuviera esos ojos que mostraban todo el universo; el caos-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le dijo suspicaz. _

_-Por la misma razón en la que me presente en la mente de tu novio. Quiero reclutarte, te quiero de mi lado._

_-¿Por qué?-espetó._

_-¿Por qué, Annabeth Chase? ¡Eres el orgullo de tu madre! ¡La única hija de Atenea que recupero la estatua de su madre!...eres simplemente brillante, tan brillante que creo que te darás cuenta que mereces algo mejor, mucho mejor._

_Ella no respondió, Caos prosiguió._

_-¿Qué ganaste, Annabeth? ¿Qué tu novio casi muriera en el Tártaro para salvarte? ¿Qué además de que salvaste al mundo…todavía te quedan horribles cosas por ver y vivir? No, Annabeth. Te mereces algo mejor. _

_Annabeth se removió incomoda; su voz grave parecía tener la razón… ¿Iba a negar que todo eso era cierto? Claro que no. Era la pura verdad. Ella se estremeció, la idea de perder a Percy la aterraba y le hacía gritar casi todas las noches. El y los demás semidioses eran lo que la anclaba a seguir adelante. Si Percy moría… _

_-No te lastimes-susurró el todopoderoso Caos mientras levantaba una mano- Tu podrías rehacer este mundo, dando felicidad-de su mano apareció algo parecido a un holograma que proyecto un mundo mejor…de todos, no solo de Percy y ella…de todos. Se sintió egoísta._

_Las lágrimas le bajaron hasta sus mejillas. ¿Y si solo estaba usando su defecto fatídico para atraerla? ¿Y si solo era alguien como Gea o Cronos?_

_-No te presiones. Cuando sea el momento, tu elegirás-el sonrió y todo desapareció en un vórtice negro. _

Annabeth se despertó con sus ojos grises llorosos. Y desde el primer momento se arrepintió de haber dormido en su cabaña.

Agarró un pijama algo viejo de color rosa y se cambió. Cuando estuvo lista, tomó la gorra de los yankees que estaba posada en su mesita de luz y se la colocó. Instantáneamente, ella desapareció. Era invisible.

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de su cabaña, había tomado su cuchillo de bronce por si alguna harpía se atrevía a atacarla.

En puntitas, caminó hacia la cabaña tres, la cabaña de Poseidón. Paró en la entrada y tocó la puerta. Escuchó unos sonidos, algo así como quejidos, unos pies en el suelo y por fin Percy le abrió la puerta.

Pero ella era invisible, entonces Percy no la vio, y ella se deslizó hacia dentro. Cuando el chico cerró la puerta, ella se quitó la gorra.

-¡Ah!-se sobresaltó el muchacho-Annabeth, debes dejar de hacer eso.

Ella sonrió. Percy estaba despeinado (más de lo habitual), ya que su pelo parecía haber sido aplastado por un lado, seguramente producto de la almohada. Además, llevaba un pantalón-pijama y una remera que decía "NADAREMOS, NADAREMOS, EN EL MAR, EL MAR, EL MAR." De Nemo. Bostezó.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo portándose el ojo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te contaré mañana, ahora quiero dormir.

Dejó su gorra de los yankees y su daga al lado del bolígrafo, en su mesita de noche.

El se volvió a acostar y luego le siguió Annabeth. Estuvo unos minutos pensando, tal vez horas, y justo cuando iba a decirle algo a su novio se escucho un estruendoso ronquido que la hizo reír. Percy solía roncar siempre, además de babear. Se acomodó en un hueco bajo su cuello y cerró los ojos, esperando que los tentáculos del sueño la atraparan.

Le hubiese gustado no haberse dormido nunca.

_Estaban en una cueva muy pero muy grande, tan así que no se lograba ver el final de esta. Una niebla recorría el caluroso y a veces frío lugar. En esta enorme caverna, se podían ver picos y cumbres como en un mundo subterráneo, estanques y charcos de lava casi en todas partes. El lugar más peligroso de todos, hasta para los dioses y sus padres._

_Dos jóvenes corrían por sus vidas allí, uno de ellos era el héroe más conocido en ése momento; Percy Jackson, el hijo de Poseidón. Él no iba a dejar que su novia, Annabeth Chase, corriera el riesgo en el Tártaro, el iría con ella, sin importar el precio. _

_El muchacho, con sus prendas quemadas al igual que la chica, la sostenía de la cintura tratando de llevarla con él. Ella tenía el pie roto, pero él no la dejaría así como así. Corrieron, a pesar de estar magullados, heridos y quemados._

_Corrieron hacía las puertas._

_Del otro lado, seguramente estaban algunos de sus amigos._

_Pero ellos no estaban del otro lado. Estaban peleando con las fuerzas de Gea. Percy temblaba, su cuerpo no daba para más, si quiera podía sostenerse a sí mismo. Ambos se sentaron contra las puertas de un azul palidezco._

_Esperaron._

_Percy vio como los ojos de su novia se cerraban y se desesperó. Las puertas se abrieron. _

_Del otro lado había un rostro familiar. _

_-¿Silena?-tosió el semidiós. _

_Ella sonrió, y el logró ver a Luke y a Beckendorf detrás de ella. Eran fantasmas, emitían una tenue luz y eran algo transparentes, pero sus sonrisas eran bellas y blancas._

_El semidiós empujó cuidadosamente a Annabeth del otro lado, que empezaba a abrir sus ojos, y se paró con las fuerzas que no tenía. _

_-Yo cerraré las puertas-dijo. _

_Annabeth abrió sus ojos todo lo que su energía le permitía._

_-¿Qué?... ¡No!-chilló, pero su voz sonó como una rana croando-No te dejaré…no lo haré._

_-Annabeth-é la tomó se sus mejillas-Eres tú o yo. Y quiero ser yo. Nunca dejaría que hicieras esto-y le dio el beso más dulce que jamás había sentido y la joven chica se desplomó en sus brazos._

_Nuevamente, el joven la empujó hacía el otro lado de las puertas, lejos del Tártaro. Él podía ver todavía lágrimas en sus mejillas que tocaban su pelo rubio. Se sujetó de las puertas, listo para lo último que haría._

_-No-dijo el hijo de Hermes-Nosotros cerraremos las puertas. No hemos escapado para rescatar solo a uno._

_-Pero-graznó el pelinegro-Si ustedes se quedan…sus almas quedaran en el Tártaro…_

_-No importa-susurró Beckendorf._

_Percy intento cerrar las puertas antes de que ellos lo hicieran pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de bruces al suelo, no pudo volver a pararse. Quedó tendido en el suelo, respirando pesadamente._

_-Los sacaré de aquí…lo prometo._

_Las almas de los caídos se colocaron del lado en el que el joven se encontraba y este se arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas hasta el otro lado, el semidiós sentía sus brazos como gelatina, pero se arrastró en el frío suelo. _

_Una vez del otro lado, miró por última vez los ojos y sonrisas de las tres almas desde el suelo, y para el último segundo se dio cuenta que no eran solo tres, había muchas más…todos los caídos y no solo de la guerra contra Gea y Kronos. _

_-Gracias-susurró antes de perder la conciencia. _

Annabeth se despertó con los ojos verde mar de Percy arriba de su cara, preocupados.

-¿Estás bien?-le susurró.

Ella asintió, pero no se sentía para nada bien; sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos, sentía su espalda sudorosa y un dolor agudo en la cien.

-Solo…una pesadilla-la segunda en una noche, pensó.

El deslizó sus brazos sobre ella, abrasándola protectoramente. Sus narices por poco no se rozaban. Podía sentir su respiración sobre ella, además del perfume que llevaba y que naturalmente olía a mar…la presencia de Percy realmente la calmaba.

-Te quiero-murmuró y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

**¡****_Dam_**** it! debo admitir, que no pude esperar para publicar el capítulo...Pronto publicaré el siguiente, seguramente xD**

**La verdad, es la primera vez que de verdad me gusta una historia mía...:S no sé, soy dramática (seguro lo saqué de mi padre, Zeus) :P **

**¡OH, ESTO ES IMPORTANTE! La teoría de las puertas de la muerte, la de los caídos, NO es mía. No recuerdo de que blogger en YT lo escuché pero la idea no fue mía, solo quería aclararlo x3**

**¡Saludos!**

**-Adm Eléctrica.**


	3. La inquietud

**THE CHAOS:**** TERCER CAPÍTULO.**

_**-iCutePanda, Eléctrica-**_

* * *

Percy bostezó y se despertó con algo haciéndole cosquillas en su nariz. Soltó un bufido y abrió los ojos. Los rizos rubios de Annabeth estaban cubriendo casi toda su cara. Debido al movimiento del joven, ella pareció abrir los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que me despierto primero, listilla-le dijo casi en un susurro cerca de su oído.

Ella sonrió y se volteó para estar frente a frente, y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz. Percy bostezó nuevamente.

-Tal vez huelas a mar, pero tu aliento no, sesos de alga. Lávate los dientes.

El sonrió divertido, se levantó, cogió unas prendas que estaban sobre una silla y entró directo al baño.

_**Annabeth pov**_

Annabeth se arropó bajo las sabanas. Sus sueños todavía la aterraban, enseguida se puso a temblar. Tal vez Caos tenía razón.

La joven semidiosa recordó cuando le pidieron a los dioses entrar al Tártaro y liberar a las almas de los caídos.

-No podemos-sentenciaron. Annabeth estaba rojo de la rabia, claro que podían. Si ella y su novio, dos mortales, pudieron, entonces ellos que eran dioses también. Ese día Percy tampoco estuvo muy feliz, parecía culparse sobre ello, estaba callado y pálido casi todo el tiempo.

Al recordar, la muchacha sintió un retorcijón en el estomago.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Percy; ahora con su camiseta del Campamento Mestizo y unos jeans que le llegaban un poco más que por debajo de las rodillas, que terminaban como si los hubiesen cortado con un cuchillo. Eso, junto con unas zapatillas playeras y las cuentas del campamento colgadas en su cuello.

-Recuerda que hay un poco de ropa tuya allí-señaló su armario- Te espero afuera-le dijo sonriente y cerró la puerta tras él.

Annabeth suspiró, se acerco al armario y lo abrió. Se dio cuenta al instante cual era su ropa, porque estaba doblada una arriba de la otra, mientras que las prendas de Percy estaban mal colgadas y por todas partes.

Una remera musculosa rosada pastel, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas _All Star_ grises. Se peinó el cabello y cepilló sus dientes. Luego de eso, salió de la cabaña.

Vio a Percy a lo lejos, hablando animadamente con Grover. Annabeth decidió no molestarlos, entonces se topó con Rachel.

-¡Ah, Annabeth, lo siento!-dijo esta mientras recogía un par de bocetos que se les habían caído. La hija de Atenea la ayudó- Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa, corriéndose un rizo rojo detrás de la oreja. Desde que Rachel se había convertido en la nueva Oráculo, se llevaban mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó a la pelirroja.

-Si te refieres a profecías, bien por ahora.

Annabeth rió, pero ahogadamente. Se preguntó si pronto resituaría una profecía acerca de Caos…casi siempre recitaba líneas de repente si era algo realmente importante.

Tal vez no sea importante, Annabeth pensó, tal vez solo sea una tontería.

Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que no era ninguna estupidez.

Caminaron hasta una mesa y se sentaron, empezando a hablar.

_**Percy pov**_

Estaba hablando con Grover, el le hablaba de lo importante de ser _El Salvaje_ y que debía contactar con todos los espíritus de la naturaleza, etcétera. Aun que Percy realmente no entendía ni el cincuenta por ciento de lo que decía, realmente le alegraba que Grover estuviera de vuelta.

-Eh, Grover. Nos vemos luego-le saludó.

-¡Buena suerte!

Se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban los maniquíes con armadura, para practicar con la espada con los demás semidioses. Después de la guerra con Gea, el número de semidioses había disminuido. Eso no lo hacia precisamente feliz.

Se acercó al conjunto de campistas que lo esperaban.

-¡Hola, campistas! ¿Todos tienen sus espadas?

Todos hicieron un "¡SI!" mientras levantaban con entusiasmo sus armas; algunas negras, algunas color plata, algunas doradas, otras color cobre.

-Bien-sonrió.

Aunque habían perdido muchos amigos, habían llegado nuevos que todavía no manejaban ningún arma, siquiera habían sido reconocidos, seguramente sería esa noche, pensó el joven.

-Bueno, hagan equipos-gritó.

El hizo equipo con un chico que había llegado ese mismo día. El pobre chico que apenas tenía diez años había perdido a su hermana y su hermanito antes de que pudieran llegar al campamento. El chico tenía una mirada asustada, tenía ojos miel, cabello dorado y rizado en mucha cantidad que casi le tapaban sus ojos. Sostenía una espada de color cobre, rojiza.

El hijo de Poseidón mostró un par de movimientos en cámara lenta y luego en tiempo real y dijo que lo practicaran con sus compañeros.

Luego de la clase, el joven de rizos rubios parecía más seguro de sí mismo.

Después de eso, fue a hacer las demás actividades y el día pasó. Pero lo único que quería hacer era olvidarse de sus problemas, solo por un rato.

_**Annabeth pov**_

Estaba atardeciendo y ella había empezado a hablar con Rachel nuevamente.

-Oye, se que ahora es normal todo eso de dormir en una sola cabaña-dijo Rachel y Annabeth esperó no estar tan sonrojada como se sentía- Pero a tus hermanos todavía…

La rubia se rió.

-Solo algunos, Malcolm más que nada, nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con nuestra relación-No pudo reprimir una risilla, Malcolm era como su hermano mayor.

Se rieron y charlaron un rato hablando sobre arquitectura y pintura. Casi de repente, Percy apareció a su lado.

-Percy, ¿qué pasa?-el chico parecía pálido y muy serio.

-Ven-el tomó la mano de su novia- perdónanos, Rachel-dijo con una voz que no era suya.

-No es nada-dijo la Oráculo, sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta la hoguera, Annabeth se sentía extraña. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de esto, sus entrañas parecían estar jugándole una broma. No podía dejar de mirar el rostro pálido del joven, parecía realmente alarmado y había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos verdes mar, que ahora parecían apagados.

El se sentó en una banca, cerca de la fogata y gesticuló con sus manos invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?-pregunto mirando sus propias manos entrelazadas.

Annabeth sintió como su corazón se hundía terriblemente. No quería decirle…no creyó poder soportarlo, se echaría a llorar como una niña.

-Annabeth-él le apretó la mano con ánimos. Ella levanto la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos, que le recordaban al océano.

Ella suspiró mientras se estremecía y empezó a contarle ambos sueños con voz ahogada, mientras relataba, sentía un nudo en su garganta.

Al terminar, pudo ver que su novio ejercía presión en su mandíbula.

-Yo…-dijo el semidiós- simplemente volví a soñar las muertes de nuestros compañeros. Ni siquiera pasó cuando dormía, me desplomé mientras subía la pared de lava, tuve suerte de no estar muy alto-el miraba perdidamente la hoguera. Sus ojos adquirían un color anaranjado, como el mar ante el atardecer.

Solo se escuchaba el chisporroteo que producía el fuego al quemar la leña. Él le apretó la mano y ella colocó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Ya casi es hora de la cena, nos vemos allí-susurró la muchacha y se separaron, cada uno a su cabaña.

**. . .**

Una vez que estaban todos los campistas separados por cabaña en el pabellón comedor, Annabeth buscó a Percy con su mirada. No era difícil verlo, era el único de su cabaña.

Cada cabaña se sentó en su propia mesa.

Quirón golpeó su pata contra el suelo de mármol y todo el mundo se silenció. El levantó su copa y dijo "¡Por los dioses!"

"¡Por los dioses!" contestaron todos haciendo lo mismo.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera mover un pelo, repentinamente, Rachel se levanto de su mesa con ojos vidriosos, levanto la mirada y estos adquirieron completamente un verde fantasmal. Una espesa niebla esmeralda la rodeó.

Aquí vamos, pensó la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría.

* * *

**Emm...si, soy mala /la matan.**

**Me gusta(cofcofENCANTAcofcof) crear suspenso...lastimosamente no puedo durar ni dos días :') subiré el próximo en unos días o mañana o el mañana de mañana...Trataré de hacerlo un poco más largo, yep.  
¡Saludos y gracias por leer! :3 **

**-Adm Eléctrica.**


	4. La profecía

**THE CHAOS: CUARTO CAPÍTULO.**

_**-iCutePanda, Eléctrica-**_

* * *

Cuando Rachel se levanto de su mesa rígidamente y con sus ojos abiertos y en blanco, casi ocultos bajo sus rizos rojos, lo único que Annabeth escuchó fue el latido de su corazón. En ese momento, reinó el silencio.

La chica alejó sus manos de la mesa y se paró muy erguidamente, como si tuviera un palo debajo de la camiseta manchada de pintura. Sus ojos se tornaron verdes y una espesa niebla del mismo color empezó a brotar de su boca con formas de serpientes que se deslizaban sobre el suelo, hasta se acercaron a los campistas y les silbaron. Estos se alejaron de las extrañas formas que mostraban sus dientes. Se escucharon algunos murmullos asustados, pero todos callaron repentinamente cuando una voz, la del oráculo, vieja y poderosa resonó.

_LA JUSTICIA DE LAS MANOS DE LA NADA._

_EL EJÉRCITO UNIDO VOLVERÁ DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS._

_LA DIVINIDAD DE LA LLAMA SE REVELARÁ…_

Se escuchó un ruido ahogado de la garganta de la pelirroja, la voz del oráculo parecía querer seguir. Sus piernas flaquearon, chilló. Pero la voz ya no era la voz antigua y empergaminada del espíritu de Delfos, era la voz de Rachel. Esta se estremeció y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal, por un momento parecía haber vuelto en sí, después, se desmayó sobre la mesa, sin antes colocar sus brazos, como si se fuera a echar una linda siesta.

Ningún ruido resonó luego del de la mortal al apoyar su cabeza en la mesa.

La hija de Atenea, nuevamente solo pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón, que parecía querer escapar de su caja torácica, y como la sangre bombeaba hasta su cabeza repetidamente, sin parar.

—Bueno—dijo Quirón, carraspeando—, que siga la cena.

Empezaron a servirse la comida que deseaban. Pero Quirón se llevó a Rachel, junto con Dioniso, a la Casa Grande. Annabeth los miró de reojo hasta que desaparecieron detrás de la entrada azul.

Armaron fila, como siempre, para arrojar una buena cantidad de comida a la hoguera como ofrenda a los dioses. Ella tenía la idea de quemar más de lo que quemaba habitualmente, para pedir ayuda a su madre, y si era posible también a los otros dioses. Tiró la comida en la hoguera, una porción de carne, papa y de su ensalada favorita. Pidió en silencio ayuda, que no la dejara sola en esto, que le dijera que ocurría.

Nadie cenó tranquilo, ni en orden.

Todos empezaron a hablar en murmullos. La cabaña de Hefesto estaba callada y pálida, solo se escuchaban los sonidos agudos y chirriantes de los cubiertos contra los platos. Seguramente por la profecía en la que dictaba «LA DIVINIDAD DE LA LLAMA SE REVELARÁ.» que parecía apuntar a ese dios, el dios Hefesto; dios del fuego y la forja. Leo estaba allí, por su parte, con sus rizos algo despeinados y morochos, estaba construyendo algo con un alambre flexible y algunas piezas como tornillos, clavos, unas piezas con formas de rombo y tuercas. No llevaba su sonrisa de siempre, pero se movía inquieto, como siempre. Leo era el semidiós con el THDA más grave que Annabeth había conocido en toda su vida.

Suspiró. Vio como las mesas se distorsionaban, como empezaban a pasarse de mesa en mesa algunos mestizos, hablando con señas o murmurando. Annabeth se deslizó hacia la mesa de Poseidón, en la que solo se hallaba su novio, Percy. Este parecía algo deprimido, miraba vacío el plato que tenía un poco de pizza que estaba pinchando. ¿Percy sin hambre? esto esta horriblemente mal.

—Esto no parece prometer nada bueno—apuntó el chico, levantando la vista hacía su novia.

Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Piper, la hija de Afrodita, se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su cena. Tenía una mirada extraña, seria, parecía querer ocultar sus sentimientos. Llevaba su pelo suelto y cortado por ella misma con dos trenzillas del lado derecho de su cabeza. El chico de Hefesto, Leo, al ver que Piper se acercaba a los otros, decidió unirse. Dejó el plato casi en blanco en su mesa y corrió hasta la de Poseidón con las piezas metálicas en sus manos.

—Esto está mal—soltó Piper.

—¿Mal, Piper? —Dijo Leo en tono casi indignado—Moriremos. Todos. Y ni siquiera he conseguido una novia.

La hija de Afrodita le clavó su codo en las costillas, haciéndole callar. El chico, en cambio, soltó una risita.

La cabeza de Annabeth trabajaba a mil por hora. Apenas escuchaba los murmullos de los otros lejana y vagamente. ¿Qué ocurrió con el oráculo de Delfos?, ¿Por qué no terminó de recitar la profecía?, ¿Qué les esperaba? Tal vez, solo tal vez, la profecía no era para ellos…Porque solía pasar, que una profecía podía durar miles de años en cumplirse.

Pero ella no creía tener tanta suerte.

—Me preguntó porque la profecía fue dicha por la mitad—comentó la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría repentinamente, callando a Piper y a Leo.

La chica de ojos multicolores, se removió incomoda mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios, como organizando sus ideas. Leo se tocó el brazo izquierdo, tenía las mangas de su camisa blanca remangadas hasta los codos.

Pero en realidad, Leo no se estaba tocando el brazo, estaba tocando un artilugio mecánico. Una prótesis creada por el mismo.

El objeto, simulando un brazo, era de bronce. Leo lo había construido luego de la guerra contra Gea. En la batalla, el resulto herido en gravedad, una de las fuerzas de Gea logró encestarle un mandoble letal. El creó un brazo, una réplica casi exacta, pero con algunas modificaciones que permitían controlar objetos a larga distancia inalámbricamente, por ejemplo, con Festus para manejar el gran Argo II, aunque este fue casi destruido en la batalla.

Annabeth trataba de no mirar el brazo de Leo. Siempre se había culpado por ello, ella debió haberlo detenido…ella…

—¿Annabeth?

Era Percy.

Ella movió la cabeza. Seguramente estaba pálida y con cara trastornada mirando el brazo de Leo. Se maldijo por hacer eso cada vez que se ponía a divagar en su mente.

Pero, gracias a los dioses, antes de excusarse, se escuchó un respiro de asombró general. Ella movió la vista a todas partes, los campistas miraban todos a una dirección, a la cabaña de Hermes.

Un chico de no más de diez años que había llegado ese mismo día, había perdido a su hermana y a su pequeño hermanito antes de llegar a la colina mestiza, se encontraba con los ojos como platos, sin entender porque lo miraban, hasta que pareció comprender que no lo miraban, miraban arriba de su cabeza. Levantó la vista, perplejo, y logró ver una imagen brillante sobre él, como un holograma; era dorado y mostraba una lira dentro de un sol.

El símbolo desapareció de su cabeza. Nuevamente, apareció el silencio.

—Bueno—se escuchó de la mesa de Apolo—, bienvenido a la cabaña de Apolo. ¡Venga!

Los chicos de Hermes le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda y él, con una sonrisa, se fue a la mesa del dios de la música y la profecía.

A la chica le subió los ánimos que el joven estuviera feliz, lo había visto tan destrozado cuando llegó al campamento sin sus hermanos. Le recordó un poco a Nico, pero más feliz.

—No quiero creerlo—dijo Piper luego de unos segundos. La chica rubia la miró, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos parecían que estaban a punto de echar lagrimas— No es justo. Merecemos algo mejor.

«_Mereces algo mejor_,» _Había dicho Caos _«_mucho mejor_.»

—Jason me dejó—todos desviamos la mirada de sus ojos que estaban al borde de las lagrimas— Percy casi muere, Nico..., Leo ahora tiene un pedazo de metal en vez de brazo… ¿Qué más? ¿Qué quieren? —se echó a llorar horriblemente, de esa clase de llantos que te rompen el corazón…su voz había sonado lastimada, como el cristal roto.

Leo le dio unas palmadas con su brazo bueno, y ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y volvió a sollozar horrible y dolorosamente.

—Me estas empapando la camisa—avisó Leo.

—Cállate—le contestó algo divertida pero llorosa, sin ganas.

—Vale, vale—le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda.

Las llamas estaban negras como la noche misma. Annabeth miró el cielo. Este era de un azul oscuro y profundo, ese día las estrellas parecían brillar como faroles y la Luna, blanca veteada de gris, se encontraba completamente visible. Hubiese sido una hermosa y tranquila noche para la cena. Pero no fue así, el Oráculo ahora había dictado una profecía y espantó a todos. A Annabeth no le gustaba nada que Piper estuviera así, ella era su mejor amiga en el campamento. Para ser una hija de Afrodita, ella era genial. No como las demás que era superficiales. Ella no entendía como Jason pudo dejarla.

Luego de la guerra, Jason se fue con los del Campamento Júpiter. Piper le había dicho que se quedara en el Campamento Mestizo, pero él se negó. Ella le dijo que aquí tenía amigos y personas que lo querían y que no tendría problema con el latín porque Quirón sabía perfectamente hablarlo y escucharlo. Además, le dijo, que ella en el Campamento Júpiter no sería aceptada. Tal vez en ese momento los romanos y los griegos no se llevaban tan mal, pero los romanos seguían siendo algo hoscos con ellos y además estaba Reyna, ella no quería que los viera, se sentía mal por la Preator. Piper y Jason pelearon y él volvió al campamento romano. Piper lloró durante días y Annabeth, Leo y Percy, además de otros campistas, la contuvieron. A Annabeth no le gustaba verla así, a veces quería darle una buena patada a Jason.

No hablaron después de sentarse juntos. Pero ellos se sentían a salvo de esa manera. Habían enfrentado tantas cosas...Espera, pensó Annabeth, ¿y si ellos también tuvieron sueños?...debería contarles a ellos también. Eran sus amigos también, no solamente el hijo de Poseidón. Se alejó de su mente y se dirigió a los dos chicos.

—Chicos...ustedes han tenido sueños...¿sobre...Caos?—preguntó sigilosamente la rubia.

Piper paró de llorar repentinamente en los brazos de Leo y se puso rígida. Annabeth pensó que probablemente ella había soñada sobre algo, pero no quería presionarla...tal vez mañana pudiera hablar.

—¿Sueños sobre Caos?—preguntó Leo. Percy y Annabeth les contaron sus sueños y lo extraños que eran, que tenían que ver con la profecía—No—dijo Leo, moviendo la cabeza—No e tenido ningún sueño.

Luego de la cena se despidieron. Como Quirón no estaba allí, una vez que los campistas terminaban de cenar, se levantaban y se marchaban a sus camas. Annabeth hizo lo mismo, seguida de su novio.

Le pareció ver de lejos, antes de entrar a la cabina tres, que Leo y Piper estaban hablando delante de la cabaña de Afrodita.

Desvió la mirada y abrió la puerta.

Cuando entraron a la cabaña de Poseidón, ella tomó su pijama que se hallaba arriba de una silla y se fue a cambiarse. Mientras se cambiaba las prendas, se miró en el espejo y se acercó. Se veía pálida, con sus parpados caídos y ojeras bajo sus ojos grises. Se notaba la tensión que sufría en su rostro. Se negó a seguir observándose y salió del baño. Percy ya se encontraba con su extraño pero tierno pijama de Nemo, sentado en el borde de la cama. Él le sonrió. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le gustaba mucho su sonrisa; era natural, boba y bonita. Se sentó a su lado y él acercó sus frentes, le iba a dar un beso, pero se detuvo. Annabeth lo miró, parecía pensativo. ¿Percy pensando? eso si era el fin del mundo.

—Annabeth—el dijo—...¿Hace cuanto que no vas al Olimpo para reconstruirlo?

—Bueno, la última vez que lo intenté, hace unos cuatro meses me dijeron que en ese momento no se admitían entradas. Que volviera luego, en unos seis meses—Annabeth meditó, ¿qué sería tan importante como para dejar de reconstruir el Olimpo?

—Bueno, chica lista—dijo Percy con una sonrisa somnolienta— ¿Y si mejor no...?—bostezó.

—Creo que ya entendí, sesos de alga—Ella lo abrazó por los hombros y él se dejo caer en la cama. Se escucho un ruido hueco, Annabeth observó a Percy que se frotaba la cabeza con una mano.

—Auch. Estúpida pared—se quejó.

—La pared no es estúpida Percy, tu te has chocado con ella—le dijo Annabeth con una sonrisita inocente.

—¿Qué has dicho, Annabeth?—dijo fingiendo una voz dolida mientras señalaba su corazón—duele, aquí.

Ella se rió y le dio un beso. Luego se deslizó dentro de la cama y él la siguió. Se colocaron debajo de las sabanas y una vez que tenían sus cabezas sobre las almohadas, Annabeth dijo:

—Ah, Percy—el la miró—Trata de no volver a babear mi cabello.

El hizo un puchero, poniendo la carita de cachorro a medio morir con sus ojos verdes mar. A ella le recordaba a una pequeña foca bebé que necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda. No, pensó la hija de Atenea, no me dejare ganar por...Él volvió a poner esa carita. ¡No! ¡Él no iba a ganarle de vuelta!...Pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya se acercaba a él y le dio un pequeño beso.

—No pensé que funcionaría.

Ella le dio una pequeña patada (a él no le resulto tan "pequeña) debajo de las sabanas mientras reía silenciosamente y luego se acobijó a su lado, esperando volver a dormir.

* * *

**Leo Pov**

El semidiós volvió a su cabaña mientras tocaba y armaba _algo. _Las piezas se hallaban al rojo vivo, como usuario del fuego, Leo podía estar _en llamas _y podía soportar muchísimo más calor que cualquier otra persona, así como Percy soportaba más presión bajo el agua que los demás.

El levantó su mano de bronce y dijo_ katsavídi _y uno de sus dedos adquirió la forma de un destornillador y empezó a trabajar con el pequeño artilugio que había creado. Era una flor de pétalos largos. Se suponía que debía estar cerrada como un capullo y que luego se abriría y mostraría un espejo con piedras brillantes, como un calidoscopio, cambiando de color. Era para Piper.

A Leo no le gustaba verla tan mal, había empezado a molestarse mucho con Jason, porque no solo la dejó a ella, si no que también a él. El hijo de Hefesto estaba muy agradecido con su amiga, ella no lo había abandonado aunque hubiese podido, aunque hubiese podido irse con Jason al campamento romano. El hijo de Júpiter si, el lo había abandonado. Se suponía que eran amigos y solo los dejo por...esa tal Reyna. Vale, era bonita, pensaba Leo, pero nosotros eramos sus amigos y el nos dejó.

Cuando se acercaba a su cabaña, vio a Piper caminando hacia su cabina color rosa, que a Leo le recordaba a las casitas de muñecas de _Barbie._

_—_¡Eh, Piper!—el la llamó y guardó el objeto en su cinturón de herramientas mágico.

Ella volteó, y de lejos el pudo notar que sus ojos brillaban cubiertos de lagrimas y que estaban enrojecidos. El se acercó.

—Piper...¿tu has soñado algo?—su labio empezó a temblar. Ella asintió levemente, casi invisible—¿No quieres hablar?—ella negó con la cabeza y entró a su cabaña.

Leo se sentía muy mal. Caminó hasta su cabaña, abrió la puerta con una clave y entró.

El se acercó a su cama y presionó un botón del comando. La cama se levanto del suelo, como una puerta y dejo ver un tocaban que conducía a la guarida de Leo. Normalmente bajaba por el tocaban de acero gritando y con una sonrisa, pero esa noche no fue así.

Una vez en su guarida, Leo se acercó a su mesa de trabajo que estaba enfrente de la pared y tenía un banco alto de tres patas con cuero negro. En la pared había miles de planos, el tomó el plano de la flor que preparaba para Piper y empezó a trabajar.

Se suponía que sería una flor de bronce, cerrada como un capullo y tallada con formas en los pétalos. Que se abriera a cuerda, y cuando estuviera totalmente abierta se podría apreciar el cristal dentro, que cumplía la función de un calidoscopio color verde, azul y marrón. Leo se había inspirado con esos colores por los ojos de Piper. El quería decirle que ella era hermosa por dentro y por fuera...pero las palabras no eran su tipo.

Sus parpados se caían, pero el siguió haciendo aquel regalo...probando, desarmando y observando lo terminó. Tenía una pequeña base de madera oscura, y con letras doradas decía: _Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita_. Observó nuevamente su proyecto y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Era el momento del toque final. Tomó sus gafas de protección, que se hallaban casi en la punta de su mesa de trabajo y se las colocó. Dijo unas palabras en griego antiguo y su dedo indice, el de su brazo de bronce, se transformo en un tallador. Y con eso, empezó a escribir una carta en griego antiguo debajo de la base de madera de su regalo.

Cuando terminó, pasó su mano por su cara, exhausto, y apoyó su cabeza en su mesa de caoba, observando el objeto ya terminado y cerrado. Leo no se dio cuenta que estaba dormido hasta que empezó a soñar.

_Leo abrió sus ojos y se encontró solo en medio de un prado, debajo de un árbol que se hallaba sobre una colina. El miró el cielo. Era de un turquesa precioso, el sol alumbraba completamente el paisaje, y el semidiós podía ver los pájaros volar lejanamente. Escuchó voces llamándolo bajo la colina en la que se encontraba. Se asomó al borde y observó a varios jóvenes alegres gritando su nombre; uno de cabellos negros azabache al cual una chica de pelo rubio y rizado le tomaba la mano, una joven de pelo color chocolate y trenzado a un costado, un chico corpulento junto a una muchacha de tez oscura y muchos rizos atados en una coleta, y al lado de estos un chico rubio._

_Eran sus amigos._

_—¡Eh!—gritó Percy—baja de ahí rápido, Leo. ¡Te estamos esperando!—ellos empezaron a alejarse y repentinamente se congelaron, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido apretando el botón PAUSE. _

_Leo los observó confuso y asustado hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó._

_Detrás__ de el, parado, se encontraba un hombre de tez oscura, su cabello rizado y blanco era despeinado por la brisa, que también desprendía hojas de los arboles aunque ahora estas se hallaban levitando como si hubiesen congelado el tiempo._

_ —Es un muy hermoso sueño—le dijo el hombre con voz suave._

_Leo pensó que también se había congelado porque no reaccionaba. Lo miró a los ojos, sin moverse._

_Se sorprendió al verlos, era como mirar el cielo nocturno...como cuando mirabas las series de national geographic sobre el mundo y los cosmos. El semidiós tragó saliva.__ ¿Quien...? _

_—¿Soy?_

_Dio un respingo. El hombre ahogó una risotada. _

_—Soy Caos, lo primero que existió—el sujeto alargó su brazo, y Leo le estrechó con su mano de bronce. _

_—¿Tú eres con el que soñaron mis amigos?—el asintió—¿Por que a mi ultimo...acaso soy el menos importante o algo así?_

_Caos separó su mano de la del semidiós._

_—Leo, deberías dejar de subestimarte. Tu eres uno de los mejores semidioses que e visto._

_—¿Entonces porque?—preguntó, Caos suspiró._

_—Estaba esperando el momento adecuado, en realidad—dijo con naturalidad, sentándose a su lado._

_—No me mientas—Leo se dio cuenta que empezaba a lanzar chispas, enojado._

_—No lo hago. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado, hijo de Hefesto—dejó de mirar el suelo y clavó sus ojos en el—Debes dejar de subestimarte. Te pido que te unas a mí, te invito, porque eres uno de los semidioses más extraordinarios que e visto. Tanto así—le señaló completo— como aquí—apunto su pecho, el semidiós bajo la mirada hasta ese punto— Eres una buena persona, Leo. Acabas de desvelarte para hacer un regalo a tu amiga, un regalo para hacerla sentir mejor._

_ Leo no respondió y ancló sus ojos a sus compañeros, que habían estado caminando alegremente, esperándolo. _

_—Como ya e dicho—dijo Caos—Es un hermoso sueño, muy parecido al de tus compañeros. _

_—No importa igual, ¿no? es solo un sueño—escupió deprimido, sujetándose el brazo que brillaba bajo el sol.  
_

_—La esperanza no es una ilusión, joven semidiós. Tu sueño es esperanza, esperanza en que en algún futuro, tu y tus amigos vivirán en paz.  
_

_Le habían quitado a su madre, su felicidad, su tranquilidad...paz. Eso quería, solo eso. ¿Era tan difícil? Siempre había soñado con un futuro placentero, tal vez con una familia y con hijos...ir cada verano al campamento...Pero era imposible, los semidioses no vivían tantos años. Ellos eran uno de los pocos que habían vivido hasta los dieciocho años y además, Hazel no lo había logrado ya que ella había muerto a los doce años y luego revivió con la ayuda de su hermano. La vida de los semidioses estaba llena de desgracia. Eso Leo lo sabía claramente._

_—Te mereces algo mejor, Leo. Si no fuera por los dioses, no hubieses perdido tanto. Yo quiero ayudarte. Únete a mi. _

_—No lo sé—contesto este, observando el cielo—¿Y los demás...?_

_—Piénsalo, muchacho. Si quieres aceptar mi invitación, nos veremos luego, en persona—Leo quería preguntar de que hablaba, pero antes de que pudieran salir palabras de su boca, el hombre chasqueó sus dedos y todo se volvió negro._

* * *

La oscuridad inundaba los ojos del pobre semidiós, este sentía los brazos entumecidos por tanta presión. Sus parpados se sentían como grandes piedras pidiendo caer.

El chico, delgado y con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, sostenía un peso que pasaba el suyo propio. El joven sentía los brazos como fuego, como cada tendón de sus brazos enviaba energía y como sus huesos se sentían aplastados bajo la gran presión.

—Ya—escuchó una voz rechinada, como si pasaran una tiza fuertemente sobre el pizarrón—Sáquenlo de aquí.

El joven semidiós no necesitaba saber que era lo que se acercaba a él. Los había visto ya millones de veces luego de tres años. Esqueletos. No logró identificarlo en la oscuridad, ni tampoco con los puntos de colores danzándole en sus ojos, tampoco ayudaba que sus ojos se desenfocaran como una cámara.

Sintió como el peso que lo torturaba se desprendía. Sus músculos se destensaron y cayó al suelo. Era frió y sucio, polvoriento, pero no dudó en tirarse a él y perder la conciencia.

Despertó en una cama de enfermería. Lo único que llevaba puesto era un pantalón corto color crema que tenía desde el primer día de esos tres largos años; antes era crema, ahora es marrón, sucio, hecho jirones, y con manchas escarlata.

La puerta de la habitación, del metal estigio, se abrió.

—Has terminado tu condena, reycito—dijo una voz rasposa como una lija—Se necesita tu ayuda.

Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, tal vez desde la muerte de su hermana. No recordaba. Tal vez tenía un labio partido, y una cicatriz reciente atravesando su boca, pero sonrió. La verdad, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que casi se olvidaba como se sentía.

* * *

**Siempre pensé que Leo era uno de los personajes más afectados. Bajo su punto de vista, hace ver todo más triste aveces :'I**

**Bueno, dejo un poco de percabeth por aquí y por allá. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco más largo que los demás c:**

**¡Los leemos! -Adm Eléctrica.**


	5. La nueva, parte I

**NOTA DE AUTOR. THE CHAOS.**

Bueno, mis queridos Semidioses. Aquí una pequeña notita; voy a empezar a actualizar (trataré) todos los lunes ya que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir ahora (estudiar. . . precisamente no me hace muy feliz). Quiero avisar que no soy de escribir cosas muy em...que puedan causar "repulsión" en algunas personas, así que no se preocupen que probablemente algunas partes contienen unos " . . . " que es para evitar la escena que podría molestar a algunas personas o avisaré por alguna escena antes de empezar el capítulo. No es nada, pero hay gente sensible. Así ahorramos un momento embarazoso.

Ehm, segundo, hoy no subí el capitulo entero, este lo dividí en dos partes porque seguro no llegué a escribirlo completo.

No es necesario leer la primera parte del capitulo, luego se explicará y tendrá menos...bueno es algo ¿agobiante? bueno, si no quieren leer esa parte, no es necesario.

_¡Bueno, disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**_Capitulo anterior..._**

_"—La esperanza no es una ilusión, joven semidiós. Tu sueño es esperanza, esperanza en que en algún futuro, tu y tus amigos vivirán en paz.  
_

_Le habían quitado a su madre, su felicidad, su tranquilidad...paz. Eso quería, solo eso. ¿Era tan difícil? Siempre había soñado con un futuro placentero, tal vez con una familia y con hijos...ir cada verano al campamento...Pero era imposible, los semidioses no vivían tantos años. Ellos eran uno de los pocos que habían vivido hasta los dieciocho años y además, Hazel no lo había logrado ya que ella había muerto a los doce años y luego revivió con la ayuda de su hermano. La vida de los semidioses estaba llena de desgracia. Eso Leo lo sabía claramente._

_—Te mereces algo mejor, Leo. Si no fuera por los dioses, no hubieses perdido tanto. Yo quiero ayudarte. Únete a mi._

_—No lo sé—contesto este, observando el cielo—¿Y los demás...?_

_—Piénsalo, muchacho. Si quieres aceptar mi invitación, nos veremos luego, en persona—Leo quería preguntar de que hablaba, pero antes de que pudieran salir palabras de su boca, el hombre chasqueó sus dedos y todo se volvió negro."_

* * *

**THE CHAOS; QUINTO CAPÍTULO. Parte I.**

_**-iCutePanda, Eléctrica-**_

* * *

_**"La vida no es un problema que tiene que ser resuelto, sino una realidad que debe ser experimentada."**_

**-Søren Kierkegaard****  
**

* * *

_Me hundía en la oscuridad. _

_Un escalofrió cursó mi garganta. Un grito. Pero nadie estaba ahí, yo no debía estar ahí._

_Yo no debí existir._

_Algo suprimía mi cuerpo. Solo podía escuchar un sonido inestable y sentir un frió que entumecía mis piernas y brazos. Miré debajo de mí. Tenía un cuerpo, mis piernas se movían bruscamente, pero el tiempo pasaba mucho más lento, el movimiento creaba unas esferas brillosas. Grité nuevamente, pero solo logre ver nuevamente esas pequeñas esferas claras y transparentes salir de mi boca. Intenté tomarlas, pero no pude, desaparecían. Intenté tocarlas con mis manos; una palma con cinco dedos largos y finos, los flexioné a mi antojo. Observé por arriba de mi cuerpo, hilos de seda oscuros caían junto a mí. Alargué más mi vista. Una capa azul se encontraba arriba de mí como si estuviera bajo tierra, transparente. Más arriba, más luz. _

_Seguía hundiéndome en la oscuridad. Grité desesperadamente. Un peso me atraía hacia abajo. No era muy pesado cuando me jalaba, pero no me permitía subir. Algo se sujetaba a mi pierna, era gris y estaba alrededor de mi tobillo. Esforcé la vista y logré ver un lazo plateado, del mismo color que el arete ajustado de mi tobillo, grueso, que terminaba en una esfera grande que me hundía más y más…más y más._

_Mi visión era borrosa. Tomé la soga. Al parecer no era una soga, tenía un tacto áspero y sentí como pequeños papeles se clavaban en mi piel. Intenté tirar de ella hacia arriba. Sentí un calor agudo y desgarrador en mi brazo. Dolor. Abrí mi boca para gritar y las esferas volvieron a aparecer, subiendo y subiendo hasta la luz._

_Me hundiría. Nadie debía saber de mí. Debí haber muerto allí. No debí haber escapado. Era mi castigo._

_Volví a gritar. Sentía como el arete apretaba mi tobillo cada vez que movía mis piernas. Intente dañar lo que fuera que fuese lo que me rodeaba, translucido y azul. Pero solo sentí como mis piernas cedían, el dolor de mi tobillo ardía como el fuego._

_Agua._

_Volví a gritar. Otra vez aparecieron aquellas esferas. Burbujas. _

_Me hundía en el agua. El manto azul era agua. _

_Miré sobre mi nuevamente, a lo lejos, el agua se volvía más clara. Los rayos de luz cada vez iluminaban menos mi cara. Pataleé, grité, arañé la soga, llegue hasta querer intentar torcer mi tobillo para así sacarlo de lo que lo sostenía. Tiré de mi pie, flexionando mi rodilla. Dolor. Lo intenté nuevamente. Más dolor. Pero luego de unos minutos intentándolo sentí el dolor más horrible, como algo se desgarraba dentro de mí, en donde se encontraba mi tobillo. Y todo se volvió negro. _

_Abrí los ojos, algo brilloso y blanco apuntaba a mi cara. Grité, y esta vez sí se escuchó. Era un ruido agudo y largo, que cada vez se escuchaba menos. Sentía que estaba acostada sobre algo áspero pero frío. Tosí y de mi boca surgió agua. Me levanté bruscamente, de rodillas mirando al suelo. Estaba sobre agua congelada. La escarcha me lastimaba las rodillas y mi piel estaba roja. Temblaba. Cuando mis manos tocaron el hielo, dejaron unas manchas escarlatas sobre él. Tenía aquellos hilos de seda mojados y pegados sobre mi espalda. Intenté quitarlos, pero sentí un horrible dolor en mi cráneo. _

_A mi lado el hielo estaba quebrajado en un agujero y el agua se movía en estado líquido. Pensé ver un rostro en el agua, hasta que me di cuenta que era mi reflejo. Tenía una cara algo redondeada y una nariz pequeña y respingona, me pareció ver que mis ojos eran grises o azules, tenía grandes pestañas y los hilos de seda oscuros crecían de mi cráneo. No, no eran hilos, era mi cabello. _

_Me arrastré fuera del agua congelada. _

_Cuando me acerqué a la tierra, la toqué. Era pegajosa y fresca. Me tiré sobre ella y volví a respirar. Podía sentir mis pulmones expandirse en mi tórax y chocar con el suelo. En ese momento era como un bebé, no entendía que era ni quién era, la información llegaba a mí y me daba jaqueca. Algo cubría mi vista, eran mis parpados. Tosí nuevamente. El césped hacía cosquillas en mi nariz._

_Debí haber estado mucho tiempo sobre el suelo como para juntar algo de fuerzas para sentarme. Me observé a mí misma. Mis manos tenían cortes, mis brazos me dolían y estaban algo raspados al igual que mis piernas, estas estaban rojas y mi tobillo derecho no respondía a mis movimientos, se negaba causándome dolor, todavía tenia parte del brazalete y la soga...no, soga no, cadena. No volví a intentar mover mi pie. _

_Miré mi cuerpo, lo único que tenía puesto era un pedazo de tela muy largo enrollado alrededor de mi, que en mis brazos llegaba hasta los hombros y en mis piernas hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Aquella tela no me daba mucho calor, además, estaba mojada. _

_Observé detrás de mí. La nieve cubría todo el pequeño bosque. Me paré sosteniéndome de un gran pino. Mis piernas flaquearon y casi caigo, pero me sostuve de él, aunque me deje unas horribles marcas en las manos y brazos. _

_Sentí como un león rugía dentro de mí. Tenía hambre, si no comía moriría. No entendía como había sobrevivido bajo el agua, pero si no comía moriría de hambre. Pensé que ese era mi final, no tenía armas para cazar y no tenía fuerzas. Estaba desnuda ante cualquier peligro. _

_Cuando pensé que no tenía esperanza, un venado surgió de la nada, estaba pastando a unos cinco metros de mí, lo miré. La cierva no estaba ahí momentos antes._

_"Sacrifícala para mí, y te daré armas, te daré una oportunidad."_

_La voz de la doncella se escucho de la nada, solo mis oídos podían captar su deleitante voz. Pero todavía no sabía cómo cazaría a aquel venado. Miré mi pie que me dolía horrorosamente y al lado una piedra. Sabía lo que debía hacer._

**_. . ._**

_Una vez que tenía al pequeño animalillo inconsciente sobre mis pies sentí lastima. La pobre cierva no tenía la culpa, pero debía hacerlo. Arrastré al animalito hasta el borde del lago congelado con lágrimas en mis ojos y volví a escuchar la voz en mi mente._

_"Bien hecho, ahora, junta pequeñas ramas y césped seco, un nido de pájaro si es posible y colócalo bajo un árbol y se paciente." _

_Obedecí, junté todas las ramas que pude. No encontré pastos secos, y no podía escalar arboles para conseguir nidos, así que me conformé con muchas pero muchas ramas y las dejé bajo un árbol. _

_Esperé y esperé pero nada sucedió. Me senté apoyada en el árbol. Mi estomago rugía pidiendo comida. _

_El cielo se volvió gris y las nubes negras lo taparon. Un viento azotó mi cara y me hizo estremecer. Empecé a temblar, pensé que había perdido la oportunidad. Pero entonces, un rayo surgió de la nada entre las nubes y le dio a una rama que estaba en el árbol en el que me encontraba sentada. La rama, que echaba chispas, cayó sobre las ramillas que había recolectado y el fuego prendió._

_"Ahora, quema el sacrificio." _

_Así hice. Cuando el animal fue consumido por las llamas, sentí una oleada de olores exquisitos que no pude identificar. La hoguera seguía llameando y me daba calor, me secaba débilmente, mi cabello empezaba a volverse más claro y esponjoso. _

_"Bien hecho."_

_Sentí un ruido sobre mí y levanté la vista. En una de las ramas bajas se hallaba un arco dorado como el sol, un carcaj y flechas. Las armas empezaron a balancearse y cayeron a mis pies. Colgué el carcaj en mi hombro y tomé el arco. Empecé a caminar adentrándome en el bosque. _

_Caminé y caminé unas horas hasta que paré cuando de entre los arboles aparecía una valla plateada como la luna. Detrás de esta valla, había casas y gente, extraños monstruos de colores que se movían en un mar negro y firme. _

_Sentí un dolor punzante en la sien. Era una ciudad, autos en el pavimento. Casi me desmayé. _

_Cuando abrí los ojos, entendí todo. La valla daba a una calle, del otro lado estaba la ciudad. Me costó un poco enfocar la vista pero escale la valla y pasé al otro lado. Caminé, al parecer nadie me notaba. Mejor. Crucé la calle, casi me matan unas cuatro veces pero lo logré._

_Tuve una idea de la que no estoy orgullosa, pero sin embargo era la mejor opción. Me acerqué a los locales, rosados y celestes, entre cada uno había un inmenso callejón. Me adentré en este y esperé la presa indicada._

_A mi lado pasó una chica de alrededor de unos quince años con cabellos negros, escuchando música con grandes auriculares. La tomé de la muñeca y la arrastré dentro del callejón, tapándole la boca. Ella gimió y me dio patadas._

_—No te haré nada—dije tapando su boca—solo quiero tu pantalón, tu campera y tus botas…tu gorro también. _

_Ella me dio una patada. Suspiré. No me quedaba alternativa y con un golpe en la nuca la noqueé. Le quité algo de ropa y me la puse. Ahora llevaba una campera rosada a rayas grises, unos vaqueros y botas cazadoras, además de un gorrito de lana color hueso. Parecía toda una joven de esa época. Le dejé el reproductor de música en su mano. _

_—Gracias—le dije y me eché a correr._

* * *

Leo se sentía nervioso y cansado. Apenas había dormido y además tuvo aquel sueño...Caos le invitó, el hijo de Hefesto no podía creerlo. ¿Una rebelión contra los dioses? ¿Hefesto se rebelaría ante el cambió de actitud de su hijo? parecía lógico, luego de ser expulsado del Olimpo por no formar parte de la deseada familia perfecta de Hera...pero igualmente allí estaba, sentado en su trono seguramente, o en sus fraguas, pero el ahora era uno de los doce dioses más importantes. Al joven le empezó a dar jaqueca de tanto pensar luego de una noche pesada y poco cómoda.

Subió por la escalera, saliendo de su guarida.

Una vez que se encontraba nuevamente en la cabaña, y no debajo de ella, Leo decidió salir a contarle a sus amigos su sueño...tal vez ellos entendieran un poco mejor o lo ayudaran en algo, no podía guardárselo para si para siempre. Quería contarlo, sentía que no podía estar callado, tenía las palabras en su garganta.

Mientras recorría la cabaña del dios de la forja, se encontró a alguno de sus hermanos probando prototipos o colocando pequeños artilugios por toda la cabaña. Fred, un chico robusto y pelinegro pero de sonrisa confiable, estaba colocando pequeños robots que empezaban a dispara flechas mientras gritaban "¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, INSECTOS!" y derribaba moscas y arañas que empezaban a molestar bastante la cabaña últimamente, tejiendo telarañas o chocándose con las luces.

—Eh, Leo—le dijo Fred—¿Ya acomodaste tu habitación para la inspección?—mientras hablaba, arreglaba algunos cables de uno de los pequeños robotitos.

—Claro que sí...la ultima vez nos sacamos un tres de cinco. No esta tan mal pero podemos hacerlo mejor—señaló uno de los robots mata moscas—más aún con eso.

Fred rió y Leo le dijo que lo esperaba para el desayuno en el pabellón comedor y salió de la cabaña.

La briza le golpeó en la cara, era cálida y relajante. Lástima que el resto del día no lo fuera.

Se acercó a la fogata, que en ese momento yacía apagada. En los bancos que se hallaban al rededor, estaban sus amigos; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase y Piper McLean. Caminó hasta ellos y se sentó a su lado. Ellos parecían más animados, Piper tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y la pareja de semidioses sonreía abiertamente.

—Buen día, Leo—saludó la rubia, él pudo notar que reprimía una risita. Le preguntó de que se reían. Percy le quitó importancia con un gesto con su mano, pero parecía querer estallar de la risa.

—¿Se estaban riendo de mi o qué?—dijo Leo bromeando. El labio del hijo de Poseidón empezó a temblar en una sonrisa reprimida y terminó riéndose a carcajadas.

—No...No...—dijo sin aguantar la risa—lo que pasa es que...—pero una carcajada incontrolable lo detuvo.

—No quieres saberlo, Leo—dijo Piper—realmente, no quieres—ella también parecía querer reírse.

—¡Oh vamos...!—empezó, sonriendo, pero fue interrumpido cuando un mensaje Iris apareció delante de su nariz inesperadamente.

En el mensaje, como un espejo con reflejos multicolores, se podía ver un chico normal; cabello castaño y rizado bajo una gorra holgada y con un serio problema de acné...pero ahí terminaba el parecido, porque el muchacho, en vez de tener piernas tenía dos cuartos traseros peludos y en vez de pies, pezuñas. El chico se hallaba agazapado bajo un montón de ropa colgada en exibicion, parecía estar ocultándose de una vendedora compulsiva que quería probarle vestidos cortos.

El parecía nervioso, luego de unos segundos divisó el mensaje Iris.

—¡Ahh!—se quejó—Pensé que no había funcionado—se escuchó un gruñido agudo y feroz, luego el gritó de ataque de una muchacha—Tengo una mestiza aquí...no podré mantenerla por más tiempo convida...¡Necesito su ayuda!

Se escuchó un gemido y un grito victorioso. Grover abrió su boca, pero la ropa cayó sobre él y el mensaje Iris desapareció.

—Yo sé donde es—dijo Piper—yo iba allí a comprar ropa...bueno—se sonrojó—_Comprar_.

Leo soltó una risita nerviosa y Percy les dijo que tomaran sus armas rápido y recogieran algo de ambrosía y néctar. Los semidioses corrieron rápidamente hacia sus cabañas. Leo corrió hacia la cabaña nueve y entró en su habitación, abrió el cajón que estaba debajo de su cama y sacó una mochila y comida de los dioses. Siempre tenía eso ahí por si algún día lo necesitaba, como ahora. La mochila era marrón y estaba echa jirones, manchada y desfilachada, pero no era inservible. Metió las provisiones y corrió afuera de su cabaña como el chico con THDA que era.

Cuando salió, los demás ya estaban preparados. Percy metió su mano en su bolsillo y de este sacó un silbato rojo como la sangre y lo sopló fuertemente. Apenas se escuchó. Cuando Leo iba a preguntar que se suponía que debía hacer eso, el piso empezó a temblar y apareció la mascota más grande del mundo; La Señorita O'Leary.

—Eh, chica—dijo Percy, dándole unas palmadas en su lomo—¿Vamos a dar un viaje sombra? es urgente—la perra pareció quejarse, pero se agachó para que subieran. El hijo de Poseidón se subió cerca del cuello del perro del infierno con Annabeth detrás, luego Piper y al final, Leo—Piper—le llamó Percy—dile donde es.

Piper pensó bien y le gritó a Percy, que luego le susurró lo mismo al oído al mastín del infierno.

Leo pensó que fue genial.

Todo se volvió negro, se escuchaban murmullos y sentías que tu piel se desprendía de tus huesos...¡Pero era genial!

La oscuridad se abrió y los dejo frente a un local de ropa llamado _MISS LATIRA'L._ Era un local rosa y femenino, con un gran cartel negro y con letras doradas, vidrieras con maniquíes que llevaban puestos hermosas prendas y vestidos. Seguramente eso fue antes, pensó Leo, por que ahora los maniquíes estaban destruidos al igual que los vidrios que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y la puerta estaba media arrancada de la pared.

—Ya no están aquí—murmuró Annabeth y miró hacía mas adentro de la calle. Habían dejado un camino de caos detrás de ellos. Percy le dijo a su mascota que podía descansar—Vamos.

Corrieron hasta escuchar un gruñido del otro lado de la calle, avanzaron hasta allí. Percy destapó su bolígrafo que se transformo en una enorme y letal espada. Piper y Annabeth empuñaron sus dagas y sostuvieron sus escudos. Leo activó un pequeño escudo con su mano de bronce y pidió el martillo más grande que tuviera en su cinturón de herramientas mágico.

Cuando llegaron, frenaron ante la escena.

Había un enorme cíclope de cara tan brutal que podría ser fácilmente de piedra, con su único ojo inyectado en sangre y mostrando sus dientes torcidos y sucios pero afilados como navajas. Sostenía un árbol pequeño como bate.

Cerca del monstruo se hallaba una figura que se movía ágil a su alrededor, sostenía un arma dorada en sus manos; un arco y flechas. Tenía el pelo ondulado y esponjoso de un castaño rojizo...y sus ojos, oh dioses, sus ojos eran grises...pero no como los de Annabeth, que eran grises oscuros...eran claros, casi blancos. Leo sintió un cosquilleo en las mejillas cuando la vio.

—¡Eh!—gritó Percy, tomando una piedra del suelo y tirandosela en la cabeza al monstruo. Funcionó.

El muchacho empuñó su espada de bronce celestial y atacó. El cíclope se rió a carcajadas e intentó darle un gran manotazo, pero el semidiós era más rápido de lo que el cíclope creía.

—¡No!—escuchó de una voz femenina, era la chica del arco y flecha—¡Es mi monstruo! ¡Aléjate, no necesito tu ayuda!—gruñó y cargó una flecha. Annabeth chilló el nombre del chico de ojos verdes mar.

La flecha pasó rosando su nariz, haciéndole un pequeño corte. Ante la perplejidad del monstruo, la chica apuntó a su grandisimo ojo que estaba abierto ante la sorpresa, pero no pudo disparar. El joven fue más rápido y clavó su espada en el globo ocular rojo del cíclope. Este se quejó y desapareció en polvo. De pura frustración, la chica tiró la flecha con la que apuntaba, que terminó clavada en la pared del otro lado. Silencio.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!?—gritó Annabeth empuñando con fiereza su cuchillo.

La muchacha bajo su arco y flecha.

—Era mi monstruo.

—¡Vinimos a ayudar!—le ladró la hija de Atenea. Percy le tomó la mano.

—Esta bien—le calmó, ella se destensó un poco y toco el pequeño corte de la nariz de su novio.

—¿Como te llamas?—preguntó la rubia.

—Yo me llamo...—parpadeó— Thysía.

Leo pensó...¿Thysía? ¿eso no era algo en griego...?

—¿Y Grover?

—¿El sátiro?—dijo ella restando importancia.

—Si—masculló Annabeth.

—Allí—señalo un rincón.

Grover se hallaba tumbado, inconsciente, murmurando "_comida_". Percy chifló llamando a su mastín del infierno. Este, apareció enseguida y Percy colocó al sátiro arriba de su lomo.

—Vamos—dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

—¿Adónde?—preguntó la misteriosa semidiosa.

—Al Campamento Mestizo. El hogar para los semidioses.

Leo miró la reacción de la chica; puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera pensando profundamente y luego sacudió la cabeza y se acercó.

El hijo de Hefesto estaba embobado con la belleza de la chica, debía pedirle su teléfono...no, mejor no...La dejó subir antes que él. Ella le fulminó con la mirada y subió. Una vez arriba del perro del infierno, Percy susurró a su gran oreja y todo se volvió negro como la noche, otra vez.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. La nueva, parte II

**...THE CHAOS...**

**-iCutePanda, Eléctrica-**

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

_—Vamos—dijo el hijo de Poseidón._

_—¿Adónde?—preguntó la misteriosa semidiosa._

_—Al Campamento Mestizo. El hogar para los semidioses._

_Leo miró la reacción de la chica; puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera pensando profundamente y luego sacudió la cabeza y se acercó._

_El hijo de Hefesto estaba embobado con la belleza de la chica, debía pedirle su teléfono...no, mejor no...La dejó subir antes que él. Ella le fulminó con la mirada y subió. Una vez arriba del perro del infierno, Percy susurró a su gran oreja y todo se volvió negro como la noche, otra vez._

* * *

Percy pensaba que esa chica era realmente extraña.

Claro, es completamente normal haber desperdiciado todo un hermoso y tranquilo día en el Campamento Mestizo, con tus amigos, para salir en busca de una semidiosa ¡Que por cierto, encontró tu amigo cabra! y que, luego de encontrarte con el sátiro desmayado y un cíclope brutal y enorme peleando con una diminuta mestiza...Intentas salvarlos y logras que casi te hagan un piercing con una flecha en la nariz. No era nada justo.

Al joven le gustaban los viaje sombra, eran extraños y tal vez para algunas personas: escalofriante. Pero era una forma rápida y divertida de llegar a cualquier lado. Obviamente, constaba mucho tanto para un semidiós hijo de Hades como para un gran Perro Del Infierno como la Señorita O'Leary. Él le prometió una buena cena luego de volver en gracias por el viaje doble...normalmente, la canina terminaba exhausta, pero al menos podía hacer dos viajes seguidos sin quedarse dormida...hace tres años, solía tomarse una larga siesta.

Luego de hundirse en la oscuridad, por unos segundos se escucharon murmullos y ruidos extraños, ramas u objetos que rozaban su piel, como un viento frío le azotó la cara. Cuando aquella brisa congelada se desvaneció, abrió los ojos. Se encontró con un hermoso césped verde brillante y cuidado con olor a recién cortado. Un largo valle colina arriba, seguido por un bosque enorme y verde. A su lado, se hallaba un dragón enrollado protectoramente sobre un gran pino majestuoso, de un color verde vivo, y en una de sus ramas más altas se encontraba el Vellocino de Oro, que refulgía de poder.

El semidiós anunció la llegada un poco obvia y bajó del mastín del infierno. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, miró hacía todas direcciones rápidamente, verificando que no haya ningún peligro. Se sacudió los vaqueros con sus manos, quitando los gigantescos pelos de su mascota que habían quedado en sus prendas. Y cuando volteó hacía el mastín, extendió su mano hacía Annabeth para ayudarla a bajar. Ella le tendió la mano y de deslizó hacia el suelo con su ayuda.

Piper bajó delicada y lentamente del canino y luego imitó a el hijo de Poseidón, liberando su camisa de las matas de pelo negro. Leo, en cambio, se deslizó fuera del Perro del Infierno rápidamente dando un salto, luego, extendió su mano hacía la joven mestiza. Esta, le fulminó con sus ojos casi blanquesinos y bajó con toda habilidad, como demostrando que no necesitaba su patética ayuda.

—Bueno—dijo Leo, con su voz de duende—. Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo, tu nuevo hogar—finalizó con un tono gracioso y exagerado, señalando la entrada con ambos brazos extendidos. Thysía puso sus ojos en blanco y se dispuso a pasar por el gran arco con pazos duros y decididos, ignorando completamente a el chico de Hefesto.

El muchacho observó a la semidiosa no predeterminada. Aquella chica era extraña, le confundía mucho. A él le parecía raro que actuará de esa manera, parecía una Cazadora de Artemisa; con un arco y flechas, de mal humor y diciendo eso de «Mi monstruo», como si fuera una presa o un trofeo. Además, no parecía muy sorprendida por nada, ni por el cíclope, que había sátiros y siquiera preguntó que era el Campamento Mestizo.

Volteó hacía su novia, Annabeth, que se encontraba mucho más cerca de él de lo que creía. Dio un pequeño respingo. La muchacha también miraba críticamente a la nueva mestiza. Tal vez sentía el mismo extraño interés por saber quién era. Sus ojos grises tormenta se deslizaron hacia los de su novio, ella la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, normalmente hacía ese gesto al pensar. A Percy le gustaba esa expresión.

—Es algo extraña—desvió nuevamente la mirada hacía el gran pino**—**. ¿Te diste cuenta que su nombre significa algo en griego?

El hijo del mar pensó. Le había parecido que el nombre de la chica significaba algo pero...no se había molestado mucho en saberlo. «Thysía» había dicho. Thysía. El joven se rebanó los sesos buscando la respuesta, hasta que esta llegó a su mente como una flecha.

—Sacrificio—susurró—. Su nombre significa sacrificio.

—Es muy raro—dijo—. ¿No crees que...?

La voz de Piper los interrumpió. Ella se hallaba dentro de los limites, preguntándoles si entrarían o tendrían que esperarlos adentro. Percy sonrió y encaminó dentro del campamento tomado de la mano de su novia.

La presencia de Annabeth era suficiente como para hacerlo sentir mejor, juntos, el y ella habían echo millones de cosas peligrosas. Hasta su primera misión en el campamento, a los doce años, fue con esa chica de Atenea. Al principio, no podían estar mucho tiempo sin querer estrangular al otro...Luego, bueno, Percy nunca entendió como sucedió. De no caerse bien, terminaron siento grandes amigos y cada día se acercaron un poco más. «Los que se odian, se aman.» siempre había escuchado esa frase en todos lados, mas aún cuando era un crío y los compañeros de colegio empezaban a molestar a un chico y una chica con aquella frase.

Él junto con sus amigos y la misteriosa chica, se dirigieron a La Casa Grande que estaba completamente pintada de un color azul. A Percy le gustaba ese color, era su color preferido.

Percy se adelantó, todavía sujetando la mano de Annabeth, y abrió la puerta. Se alejó para dejar pasar a la nueva mestiza. Sus ojos grises claros miraban todo críticamente pero también con curiosidad, revoloteaban en los objetos, en los cuadros, en el café sobre la mesa y las cartas. La muchacha divisó a las personas que se encontraban dentro, sentadas alrededor de la mesa, jugando con las cartas. Percy no vio ni un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos, hasta parecía...¿desinteresada? Volvió a mirar nuevamente a las dos figuras; Un hombre bajito y regordete, con la nariz enrojecida y una remera con manchas de jaguar tomando una _Coca-Cola Light_ junto con un hombre con una camisa de tweed y una barba desaliñada y morocha que yacía en una silla de ruedas. Ella los saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

Él la miró anonadado...¿Quién Hades era esa chica? ¿O...QUÉ Hades era esa chica? No sabía por qué esa idea pasó por su mente, ¿Un monstruo? no, imposible, las barreras la hubiesen detenido...¿Entonces?

—Mis mas cordiales saludos, Señor Dioniso y Señor Quirón—dijo con una voz carente de expresión.

—Al parecer ya sabes quienes somos—dijo el centauro, mirándola con sus intensos ojos cafés. Percy sentía aveces que esa mirada tenía rayos X o algo extraño—. ¿Como te llamas?—ella contestó, diciendo el mismo nombre que les había dicho a ellos—. ¿Como llegaste aquí, de donde eres?

La chica abrió la boca, pero vaciló. Junto sus labios y los apretó junto con su mandíbula. Parecía no querer contar nada de su vida, hasta parecía nerviosa. Sus ojos miraban penetrantes los de Quirón, como ordenando silenciosamente que deje pasar esa pregunta. El centauro no cambió de expresión, seguía sonriente. Este, volteó hacia los demás chicos.

—¿Podrían enseñarle a Thysía el campamento?—preguntó con una sonrisa bondadosa.

—Claro que si, señor—dijo Annabeth—. ¿Cabaña Once?—el asintió, todavía sonriente y la rubia volteó mirando a la mestiza—. Ya escuchaste, en marcha.

Antes de enseñarle su cabaña, le enseñamos los demás lugares del campamento. El primer sector que le enseñamos fue el Campo de Fresas. Ella miró, inexpresiva, el campo y se agachó tomando delicadamente una de las fresas y deslizándola sobre sus dedos. Entrecerró sus ojos claros y la mordió, saboreando, se levantó con una expresión como diciendo «No están tan mal, pensé que estarían peor» mientras el semidiós hijo de Poseidón notaba la cara anonadada de la hija de Afrodita, Leo que parecía embelesado por la chica y Annabeth que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Luego, nos dirigimos al Establo de los Pegasos. La chica caminó agitada hasta aquel lugar, parecía respirar rápidamente y tenía sus ojos levemente perdidos. Cuando llegó a la entrada, paró en seco. Percy se acercó y abrió la puerta de madera, deslizándose hacia dentro. La chica le siguió, contemplando a los caballos con una expresión llena de emociones: conmoción, emoción, extrañeza y curiosidad. El joven hijo del mar llamó a su pegaso negro obsidiana. El majestuoso corcel salió desde atrás del establo, caminando lentamente hasta ellos. El muchacho miró a la joven, ella tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Cuando estaba a un metro de la joven, ella extendió su brazo, queriendo acariciar su trompa.

—Si—dijo Percy—. Es una nueva campista—la muchacha volteó antes de poder colocar su mano sobre el pegaso.

—¿A quién le hablas?—a él le pareció extraño escuchar su voz, casi nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacía, susurraba o gritaba.

—Soy hijo de Poseidón—contestó—. Poseidón es el dios del mar pero también el creó los caballos con espuma de mar...Entonces como hijo de Poseidón, puedo hablar con los caballos—dijo con naturalidad. Ella no tenía mucha expresión, pero él vio un pequeño destello de sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Qué suerte—comentó—. Me gustaría poder hablar con los animales—y acercó su mano al corcel y le acarició con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible.

«¿Quién es ella?» preguntó el pegaso al hijo del dios del mar.

—Thysía, todavía no la reclamaron—dijo, algo molesto, era extraño, se suponía que los dioses debían reconocer a sus hijos a los trece o doce años y la mestiza parecía tener quince años, aunque era menudita, sus huesos se notaban levemente en su cuello y un poco en su cara. A Percy le parecía tan familiar...pero no lograba identificarla. Él volteó hacía atrás, miró a su novia y vio su expresión; parecía asustada y conmocionada, como si le hubiesen dado una repentina cachetada. Leo se acercó a la nueva y le empezó a hablar, Percy aprovechó y se acercó a Annabeth tomando su mano.

Sostuvo su mano y la apretó levemente, llamándola. Ella desvió la mirada de la muchacha hacía su novio, todavía tenía un brillo sorprendido y asustado en sus ojos. Percy la miró arqueando levemente sus cejas, con un gesto preocupado. Ella movió la cabeza, como quitando importancia, pero él sabía que era algo importante, él la conocía desde hace siete años...la conocía como a su propio nombre. Le dirigió una mirada de «Hablamos luego» y ella suspiró.

—¿Qué mas quieres ver?—preguntó Percy a la mestiza—. Hay muchas cosas más que ver...La Arena, el Pabellón comedor, el Lago de Canoas y unos pocos más.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ir a mi cabaña—alejó su mano del pegaso negro—. Quiero ver donde estaré hasta que me reconozcan.

No creó que le guste, pensó Percy. La cabaña Once era la cabaña de Hermes. Allí iban los hijos de Hermes y como era el dios de los viajeros, también allí se hospedaban los no reconocidos y anteriormente, los hijos de dioses menores. Pero Hermes no es todo nobleza, además del dios de los viajeros y los caminos, también era el dios de los ladrones...Por lo cual, debías guardar bien tus cosas, a menos que quieras que desaparezcan o que al levantarte, tengan mantequilla de maní.

Caminaron hasta el sector de las cabañas. La muchacha murmuraba de que dios era cada cabaña cuando pasaba por delante de ella...siempre acertaba. Percy le señaló la cabaña pintada de marrón de el dios de los viajeros, ella frunció el ceño. No parecía muy feliz de quedarse en esa cabaña. Entró a regañadientes, mientras apretaba furiosa su arco. Al entrar, se hizo el silencio, todos los integrantes de la cabaña voltearon hacía ellos; algunos estaban charlando, otros se asomaron desde el baño o desde sus literas, hasta había un par de chicos idénticos de cabellos morochos y rizados que pararon de garabatear con rotulador la cara de un compañero dormido para mirarlos. Annabeth se aclaró la voz.

—Ella es Thysía, todavía no fue reconocida, seguramente será esta noche—añadió rápidamente cuando se extendieron los murmullos—. Por lo cual...—dijo un poco más alto— ¿Alguien tiene un saco de dormir?

Ambos chicos que estaban escribiendo la cara de su compañero dormido, sonrieron abiertamente. Percy tenía una sonrisa problemática, pero ellos tenían una sonrisa problemática y que podía llegar a ser macabra, como planeando poner pegamento en tu shampoo. Él más alto terminó de escribir «Dormilón» en la frente del pobre chico y se dirigió a la hija de Atenea.

—Nosotros habíamos pedido unas cuantas prestadas hace poco—remarco la palabra _prestadas_, dando a entender que las habían robado. La rubia les fulminó con la mirada—. Puedes darnos tus cosas si quieres—dijeron ambos al unísono a la nueva—. Podemos acomodarlas.

Ella deslizo su arco y lo enganchó a su carcaj, con una expresión de «Ni en tus más profundos sueños» e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, pidiendo salir de ese mini-infierno. La cabaña no era tan mala, Percy había estado un tiempo ahí, al principio parecía horrible, pero luego te acostumbrabas a despertar con pasta dental o crema de afeitar en tu cara.

Salieron de la Cabaña Once. Annabeth paró en seco y miro su muñeca, donde estaba su reloj de plata y entornó los ojos sobre él.

—Son las 10:00 Am, tenemos Arquería con Quirón—volteó hacía Percy—. Eres patético en ello—el semidiós lo sabía, era pésimo con el arco. Casi había matado a alguien una vez y eso que estaba detrás de él.

Fueron hasta donde empezaba la clase de tiro con arco. Quirón se encontraba allí con su forma verdadera; un hombre normal con una barba castaña y desaliñada, pero de cintura para abajo, era un semental blanco. Como siempre, llevaba su carcaj y arco color café. Más adelante se encontraban los tiros al blanco, algunos campistas ya estaban practicando y probando sus habilidades. Thysía se adelantó empujando a los demás, en sus ojos había llamas de emoción.

—Quiero practicar—dijo dirigiéndose al centauro, pero mirando a los campistas tirar—. Ahora. Tengo mi arco.

Cuando un puesto se desocupó, la chica se lanzó a el como una gacela. Sus tiros eran perfectos, siempre daban en el blanco, sus manos sostenían perfectamente el arco que era dorado como el sol. Podían verse sus ojos tan claros llenos de emoción y dedicación a cada tiro. Pero Percy había desarrollado un mal sentimiento hacía la chica, el casi rebanamiento de su nariz pudo ser un accidente, pero viendo su perfecta puntería, obviamente fue intencional.

Como odiaba Arquería, se acercó a Annabeth y la sujeto de la mano, arrastrándola lejos de los demás. Estaban a unos pocos metros, para pasar desapercibidos. Él la sostuvo de los hombros y la miraba preocupado. Desde que llegaron a Arquería con Quirón, la chica estaba tan pálida como la nieve y sus ojos grises tormenta estaban abiertos de terror.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Percy, preocupado—. Parece como si hubieses visto una araña.

—¿No te das cuenta, Percy?—su rostro adquirió algo más de color, mientras fruncía el ceño—. Todo concuerda pero...es imposible. No puede...pero todo es tan justo tan...—se apagó.

—Dime de una vez—dijo Percy. Ella desvió la vista—. Vamos.

—No quiero. Me dirás que estoy loca o que...¡No sé!—se quejó—. Piénsalo, Percy. ¿No te resulta vagamente familiar?

El volteó hacía la joven, que sostenía su arco de una manera que el creía haber visto...su expresión de concentración que le recordaba a alguien. Pensó en sus actitudes, en su silencio, en las pocas cosas que decía...en no querer contar nada sobre su vida. La idea más loca del mundo cruzó su mente. No, era imposible. No podía ser cierto. Si así era, el Olimpo sería un caos...Zeus querría vengarse o algo peor...No podía ser cierto, no debía ser cierto.

—No—dijo cortante y aturdido, queriendo creer lo que decía—. Es imposible—Ella tragó saliva.

—Nada es imposible, sesos de alga—dijo y ambos observaron a la nueva mestiza. Tal vez no lo era pero...ella misma lo había pedido...¿Romper su propia promesa, su propio deseo? era extraño y siniestro. Percy no podía pensar en ello sin que le diera jaqueca. La idea era simplemente tan extraña...

—Pero la idea es tan...tan...—vaciló—. Extraña.

Bajó la mano hasta la de ella, tomándola. Su mano era cálida y suave, siempre le hacía sentir mejor, Annabeth siempre lo hacía. El muchacho se acercó a ella, juntando sus frentes, podía sentir su respiración y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Ella se aproximo, dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios. Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero lo pareció que ella también sonreía. Percy la amaba, era una de las pocas personas que le hacían sentir infinitamente feliz. Percy pensaba que sin Annabeth, una parte de su vida quedaría vacía para siempre. Ella le tocó la nariz, donde todavía tenía una pequeña herida causada por la flecha que tiró la nueva mestiza. Percy abrió los ojos y vió una Annabeth molesta. Sonrió ampliamente.

—No es nada—dijo el semidiós a su novia.

—Fue a propósito—se quejó con una mirada que a él le pareció tierna—. No me importa quién diablos sea.

Se separaron para no llamar la atención. Igualmente, todos los campistas empezaban a colocarse alrededor de la nueva campista, observando su precisión. Hasta los semidioses que justo caminaban por allí, o los que estaban haciendo actividades se detuvieron para observarla. Primero, clavó la flecha en el blanco y luego apuntó otra vez. Percy vio otra vez el movimiento de sus manos sobre el arco que le parecía tan familiar. La chica tiró y la flecha se clavo sobre el blanco nuevamente, cortando la anterior a la mitad. Percy recordó ver esa misma escena en la película _Valiente_ de Dreamworks.

Con aquella precisión, obviamente ella le había lastimado apropósito, buscando herirlo pero no de gravedad.

* * *

El resto del día pasó con menos normalidad. La próxima hora, que era «Montar a Pegaso», se notó que la nueva mestiza la adoraba. Se había acercado primero que nadie para que Katie, la hija de Démeter, le enseñara como montarlos. Se mostró mucho más entusiasmada aún que cuando fueron a visitar a los pegasos en los establos. La muchacha eligió un pegaso blanco con manchas grises en sus cuartos delanteros y traseros. Para la sorpresa de todos, aunque los semidioses que la habían conocido antes(como Percy) no le pareció tan raro, la chica dominó casi al instante al pegaso.

En el «Entrenamiento contra Monstruos» mostró también su gran habilidad con los cuchillos, destripando los maniquíes de monstruos que Leo había construido. Percy pensaba que eran geniales. Había Minotauros, Manticoras, Perros del Infierno (A la Señorita O'Leary no le gustaba cuando los destripaban a hachazos), entre otros.

Luego de un día lleno de actividades que dejaron a todos los campistas exhaustos, era hora de la cena. Percy salió de su cabaña hacía el pabellón comedor.

Nuevamente, el semidiós se encontró con las demás cabañas que estaban en fila por orden de antigüedad. Percy era el único semidiós hijo de Poseidón existente hasta ahora...Semidiós, ya que también existían los cíclopes y otras criaturas que el hijo del dios del mar no quería conocer.

Todos se sentaron en sus mesas para sus respectivas cabañas y empezaron a aparecer los sátiros y las ninfas, que surgían de los árboles.

Todos empezaron a pedir la comida que deseaban. Percy como siempre, pidió una gaseosa azul, y ese día también pidió más de la cuenta, para dar como ofrenda a los dioses. Los campistas empezaron a colocarse uno tras otro en una fila para quemar una porción de su comida en la hoguera, como regalo a los dioses. Cuando llegó su turno, arrojó una buena cantidad y susurró en nombre de su padre.

Se volvió a sentar en su mesa y miró detrás de él, donde se hallaba Annabeth junto con sus hermanos. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Percy iba a dar un mordisco a su pizza cuando vio que los ojos de su novia se agrandaban como platos. Se volvió a la dirección a la que sus ojos estaban anclados...y lo vio. Sus miedos estaban siendo afirmados.

Todos miraban hacía la cabaña Once, la cabaña de Hermes, observando a la nueva mestiza. Esta pareció por primera vez asustada, sus ojos y boca se abrían con pánico. Todos levantaban su vista para contemplar el pequeño holograma plateado que brillaba sobre su cabeza con forma de Luna, junto con una mujer utilizando el arco.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Quiero decirle gracias a todos los que comentan, lo apreció mucho en verdad. Ojala les haya gustado. -Eléctrica. **


	7. Los juramentos

**THE CHAOS: Capítulo VI**

**_-iCutePanda, Eléctrica-_**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_Todos miraban hacía la cabaña Once, la cabaña de Hermes, observando a la nueva mestiza. Esta pareció por primera vez asustada, sus ojos y boca se abrían con pánico. Todos levantaban su vista para contemplar el pequeño holograma plateado que brillaba sobre su cabeza con forma de Luna, junto con una mujer utilizando el arco._

* * *

Luego de que la luz grisácea desapareciera, el desorden inundó todo el comedor, causando el caos en cada mesa. La única cabaña que no estaba muy sorprendida era la cabaña de Hypnos. Los murmullos y gritos se extendieron, era el único sonido que reinaba en ese instante. El semidiós sintió como todos sus miedos eran acertados. Sus manos se entumecieron y su mente se apagó por un momento, escuchando lejanamente la voz de su novia y los gritos de los demás campistas. Quirón, el centauro, hizo sonar el cuerno que calló a todos.

—La cena a concluido—anunció—. Dirigirse a sus cabañas.

Annabeth tomó la mano del hijo de Poseidón, que seguía aturdido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Quirón se llevo a la mestiza a la Casa Grande. Él se sentía como un robot, haciendo las cosas sin pensar...solo porque sabía como hacerlas y debía, pero en realidad no sabía que estaba haciendo, todavía estaba en shock. Escuchó la voz de la hija de Atenea muy lejos, como el cantar de las aves en el cielo, hasta que se intensificó. Él parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar el aturdimiento que le produjo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó torpemente.

—Qué si estas bien—le contestó su novia, con una voz delgada.

Él dirigió sus ojos hacía ella. Estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba. Sus rizos rubios como los de una princesa estaban sujetos a una coleta, pero no completamente, algunos cabellos se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Sus preciosos ojos seguían siendo los mismos, grises tormenta, de un aspecto peligroso pero bello, aunque en ese momento estaban llenos de miedo e inseguridad.

—Si—le contestó a su anterior pregunta—. ¿Tú?—se sintió idiota, obvio que ella estaba mal y él también.

Ella apretó los ojos con dureza, como si pensara en algo horrible. Percy sintió un tirón en la mano y se dio cuenta que su novia lo estaba arrastrando hacía la Casa Grande. Una vez allí, Annabeth tomó el pomo de la puerta y jaló, pero la puerta no se abrió. Estaba cerrada. Annabeth empezó a gritarle a Quirón que la abriera. El centauro salió por la puerta trasera, con una mirada oscura en sus ojos café. Les dijo que vallan a el pabellón e hizo sonar el cuerno.

Todas las cabañas empezaron a juntarse nuevamente cerca de la hoguera que ardía debido a la confusión de los campistas. Casi todos los campistas ya estaban allí. Apareció Quirón y volvió a sonar el cuerno. Todos callaron. El centauro se hizo a un lado y un brillo como el de una estrella se encendió a su lado, segando a todos. Al desaparecer, dejó a un hombre alto y formal que sonreía amablemente, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—¡Caos!—chilló Annabeth.

El hombre de cabellos blanquecinos le sonrió amablemente. Percy estaba confundido...¿Qué hacía Caos allí? ¿Acaso planeaba reclutarlos ahora mismo...? ¿Acaso había aparecido en los sueños de otros campistas? Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse y buscar explicaciones racionales...Aunque ese era más el trabajo de Annabeth. El hijo de Poseidón miró a Piper que estaba dura como una piedra, paralizada y con sus ojos húmedos. Luego observo la cabaña de Hefesto, donde se encontraba Leo, que Percy nunca escuchó que el haya tenido ningún sueño de Caos pero...se veía aturdido y luego apretó los labios. Eso lo confundió más.

Caos observó a los campistas en general, pero Percy creía que tenía sus ojos clavados en él.

—Buenas noches, mis queridos semidioses—dijo él, colocando su mano en su pecho—, soy Caos...lo primero que existió en el universo—Las llamas le daban un color intenso a sus ojos que reflejaban el mundo— Hoy vengo con una oferta, un boleto para quitar sus preocupaciones—se extendieron murmullos, pero cuando él hablo, todos callaron— La vida de los semidioses esta llena de desastre y melancolía...Pero no debe ser así. Podemos obtener el poder...todo cambiará para bien de ustedes. De todos—solo se escucharon los monstruos en los bosques—. Podemos recuperarlo y crear un mundo mejor...—miró a Clarisse—. Sin monstruos—dirigió sus ojos brillantes a Leo—. Una vida feliz. Por eso, semidioses, les ofrezco unirse a mí—Él extendió su mano, expectante.

Nadie se movió, pero Percy corrió la mirada de Caos cuando le pareció ver movimientos a su izquierda. Leo se estaba parando, y empezó a caminar hacía El Inmortal. El hijo del dios del mar no podía creerlo...¿Leo había presenciado a Caos en sus sueños? Salió de sus pensamientos para presenciar lo que ocurría.

—Con que era literal—le dijo Leo, levantando la cabeza.

—Obviamente—dijo Caos, con una sonrisa— Leo Valdez; Hijo de Hefesto, Heroe de la guerra de Gea y líder de la Cabaña Nueve. ¿Aceptas mi invitación? ¿Juras tenerme lealtad mientras mi sueño del nuevo mundo sea aceptado por ti? ¿Juras que serás leal a la gente que quieres? ¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro por el Río Estigio...y por Caos—finalizó, sellando el trato mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Todos en la sala contenían el aliento...«¿Quién sería el siguiente?» pensó Percy aturdido. En ese instante, una chica de tez algo morena y cabello chocolate se movió entre la multitud, apartándolos con sus manos. ¿Piper? él recordó cuando Annabeth le había preguntado a la hija de Afrodita si había tenido sueños con Caos...y ella no había contestado. La muchacha se dirigió a el hombre y juró al igual que Leo.

Percy no solo estaba confundido, estaba aturdido, en shock. Apenas había procesado la realidad de que Thysía era hija de Artemisa, la diosa virgen y aparecía Caos, reclutando a sus amigos. Pensó en todo lo que le había dicho La Nada y El Todo. Un final feliz...algo que el nunca tendría, los semidioses no tenían finales felices debido a los Dioses...Una imagen le cruzó por la mente; Todos los campistas, felices, con un futuro...

Él no se dio cuenta que estaba ahora enfrente de Caos y él estaba pidiendo su juramento. Sintió una presión en el pecho. Annabeth. Él volteó para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos y el hijo de Poseidón formulo una palabra con sus labios 'ven'. Ella, saliendo de su aturdimiento, tragó saliva y se levanto decidida. Se colocó al lado de su novio.

—Percy Jackson; Hijo de Poseidón, Salvador del Olimpo, Héroe de la guerra de Gea, Hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes, y líder de la Cabaña Tres. ¿Aceptas mi invitación? ¿Juras tenerme lealtad mientras mi sueño del nuevo mundo sea aceptado por ti? ¿Juras que serás leal a la gente que quieres? ¿Lo juras? —Se volvió hacía Annabeth—Annabeth Chase; Hija de Atenea, Héroe de la batalla de manhattan, Héroe de la guerra de Gea, y líder de la Cabaña Seis. ¿Aceptas mi invitación? ¿Juras tenerme lealtad mientras mi sueño del nuevo mundo sea aceptado por ti? ¿Juras que serás leal a la gente que quieres? ¿Ambos lo juran?

—Lo juramos por Caos y por el Río Estigio—dijeron al unisono, cerrando el trato con el todopoderoso.

Los cuatro semidioses se colocaron al lado de Caos. Este, espero que alguien más se uniera, pero no ocurrió. Todos los campistas miraron a los griegos que habían sido parte de Los Siete. Los miraban con los ojos y boca abiertos, sin emitir ningún sonido. Percy apartó la vista. Era por el bien de todos.

—Volveré luego. Recuerden que siempre pueden contactar conmigo—sonrió a todos e hizo una reverencia. Luego de eso una luz blanca segó al semidiós que hubiese colocado su brazo sobre sus ojos si hubiese podido.

* * *

Cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo, el semidiós abrió los ojos lentamente, sin saber que esperar. Sus ojos se encontraron con un gran palacio que brillaba como la joya más resplandeciente. El castillo, tan enorme que La Señorita O'Leary parecería un muñeco, estaba construido de un cristal que reflejaba el cielo y la luz del sol en ellos. El muchacho observó a su alrededor, curioso y conmocionado. Sus pies descalzos estaban sobre el suelo cubierto de césped. Miró hacía atrás y contemplo un horizonte...espera, no era un horizonte, allí terminaba el suelo. Con cuidado, se acercó al borde, se agachó y bajó la cabeza.

«¿¡Estoy en un pedazo de tierra flotante!?»

Entonces se enteró de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se paró, contemplándola. Era una prenda griega color crema de un solo brazo, con otra tela color dorada en el hombro desnudo, ajustada con un hilo de cuero en la cintura. Él caminó hacía el palacio, esperando encontrar a alguien que le digería que diablos era ese lugar y donde estaba Caos y los demás...

* * *

_Debo levantarme de la cama, la cual es muy cómoda cuando estas en esta situación tan patética como la mía. Traté de usar mis manos para sentarme y así bajar mis pies del colchón, pero mis manos temblaron y se rehusaron a ejercer más fuerza. Sentía que mi cerebro se exprimía al procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo: Mi condena era de cinco años y solo habían pasado tres de ellos...¿Qué tan terrible cosa ocurría que me necesitaban? Zeus quería castigarme para siempre, pero mi padre me defendió y solo terminaron siendo cinco años...Mi padre estaba levemente más satisfecho, pero él no quería que yo terminara como un prisionero. _

_Me deslicé y bajé mis piernas de la cama, las puntas de mis pies tocaron el suelo de madera oscura que combinaba con todo el lugar. Mi vista era borrosa, sentía los parpados pesados como la piedra que había sostenido antes de desmayarme. Traté de enfocar la vista en la persona que se hallaba apoyada en la puerta oscura. Dejé de ver manchas danzantes en mis ojos y distinguí una figura grande y de hombros anchos. Entrecerré los ojos. Parecía un motociclista; con campera de cuero, vaqueros negros y botas de combate. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros...No, espera, no eran sus ojos, llevaba unos lentes polarizados y su cara estaba llena de cicatrices._

_—¿Ares?—pregunté dudoso._

_—El mismo, niñato—respondió, quitando un cuchillo de caza de su cinturón y deslizando sus dedos por la hoja— Seguro te preguntarás "¿Que diablos ocurre?", "¿Porque me necesitan?"—dijo con vos de falsete—Puf. El consejo olímpico te a reducido la condena. Te necesitan para unos...asuntos. _

_—¿Cuales?—quise sonar desafiante, pero mi voz era muy áspera, mi lengua estaba reseca—¿Porque estás aquí?_

_—Pues como ya dije niñito, te necesitan como su...guerrero. Guerra—debajo de sus lentes se vieron llamas rojas—. Y yo te entrenaré, eso decidieron. _

_—¿Para qué?_

_—¡Deja de hacer preguntas y ven, renacuajo inservible!—me ladró y salió por la puerta. Me paré tambaleante y lo seguí. _

_Obviamente estaba en el infierno. El suelo era áspero, de piedra y tierra reseca...todo era como una gran caverna llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas. Si te preguntas cual es la diferencia, es simple; las estalactitas nacen en el techo y apuntan al suelo, mientras que las estalagmitas son todo lo contrario. Simple, pero se suele confundir. Descubrí cuales eran cual después de tener que colgar de una estalactita sosteniéndome yo mismo mientras que si caía, caería en un montón de estalagmitas que yacían debajo de mí. ¿Bonito, verdad? _

_Perseguí al dios por un sendero iluminado por antorchas de fuego griego, el cual era verde. Lo seguí y lo seguí...era la primera ves que me sentía perdido allí, hacía tres años no recorría el inframundo...ya me estaba olvidando del recorrido. Caminé observando todo nuevamente, memorizando cada detalle. Me di cuenta a donde nos dirigíamos cuando nos encontramos con el Pabellón del __Juzgado...íbamos al palacio de mi padre, Hades._

_El palacio era negro y de obsidiana. Nos adentramos en él. _

_Mi padre se encontraba sentado en su trono, con su toga negra echa con almas de gente verdaderamente malvada. Un día, Percy me había preguntado si la ropa interior de mi padre también era así, y yo me quede callado...me había quedado con la duda._

_Me arrodillé ante él. Mis piernas estaban tan débiles que casi me derrumbo sobre el frío suelo de mármol. Levanté la cabeza y miré sus ojos tan oscuros como el palacio. Estos parecían querer alejar cualquier sentimiento...si sentía algo, yo no lo sabía. Luego de un pequeño contacto visual, me volví a parar. Él levantaba la cabeza y fruncía los labios, mostraba poder, como cualquier dios._

___—Como ya sabrás, Nicolas__—fruncí levemente el ceño, no me gustaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo__—Tu condena fue reducida hasta ahora__—abrí la boca, pero su mirada estaba diciéndome que me callara y la cerré__—_ Ares te entrenará para la guerra contra Caos. Él quiere retomar su poder que no le corresponde. Tu los ayudarás. Los olímpicos te quieren en su grupo.

_________—¿Si no quiero?__—pregunté, otra vez fallando estrepitosamente al intentar parecer feroz._

_____________—Te matan__—______________Tragué saliva__—. Quieren que les jures lealtad en esta guerra. Júralo. _  


_________________—Juro por el Río Estigio, mantener mi lealtad a los dioses olímpicos en esta guerra._

___________________—Bien__—dijo amargado y chasqueó los dedos. Mis prendas echas jirones se convirtieron en una armadura griega de color negro__— Ares, encárgate de él._

_____________________El dios de la guerra empezó a alagarse, y yo lo seguí. Me pregunté que clase de entrenamiento tendría. Realmente no me hacía ni medianamente feliz que fuese con aquel dios. _

_____________________El dejó de caminar y yo salí de mis pensamientos. Delante de nosotros se encontraba una valla con alambre de púas. Dentro del sector, logré ver un establo a lo lejos, perros del infierno, lanzas y espadas y otras armas en una repisa, muñecos, lugares de entrenamiento...Eso era, un lugar para entrenarme y volverme más fuerte para la guerra. Mi mente bagó otra vez en mis pensamientos...¿Porque me necesitaban para esta guerra si tenían a Percy...? Espera ¿Tenían a Percy, verdad?_

_________________________________________—Lo primero____________________—dijo el dios____________________—es curarte____________________—me lanzó un paquete de néctar y ambrosía____________________—come todo. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Obedecí a regañadientes. Empecé a comer y dejé de sentir dolos en mi cuerpo. Luego, las heridas se cicatrizaron y al final terminaron siendo nada. Me sentía como nuevo, como si nunca hubiese sido torturado de manera horrible esos últimos tres años. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—Ven, vamos a recuperar tus dotes con la espada____________________—el tomó su espada negra de su cinturón...espera, no era su espada...era la mía. Me la arrojó._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________La tomé con mis manos, ahora la sentía algo más liviana a diferencia de cuando tenía doce y ahora quince. Le verdad extrañaba mi espada, era como La Espada, no solo una simple espada, era la mía. Me pregunté si mi primo sentiría lo mismo con Anaklusmos. La deslicé en mi cinturón y me acerqué a los maniquíes junto con Ares. Él me enseño algunas técnicas. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Primero fue contra los muñecos, destripandolos lo más rapidamente posible y en los puntos y la manera que el dios de la guerra me explicaba. Empecé sintiéndome raro, sin recordar como usarla y con mucha perdida de practica. Luego de medía hora, me sentía mas cómodo con mi antigua amiga. Casi a lo ultimo, luché con Ares. Combatimos un rato, pero el me venció (aunque odie admitirlo) con facilidad. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Después de eso, nos acercamos a un gran y rabioso perro del infierno que estaba atado a un poste con cadenas. Si la Señorita O'Leary era grande, este era XXL. Parecía un gran Mastín Ingles, sus dientes eran blancos y tan grandes como mi brazo, le sobresalían de la boca hacía los costados y tenía espuma en su boca. Sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de locura indomable._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—¡Prepárate!____________________—dijo y soltó al gran canino que se abalanzó directo sobre mí. _  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Me deslicé debajo de él cuando el saltaba hacía a mí. Cuando el volteó rabioso, sonreí. Cuando él corrió hacía mi para cortarme en dos, me corrí a un lado y por los pelos no me arrancó la cabeza. Era mi oportunidad y traté de clavar la espada en su nariz. No funcionó. La tomó con su boca y me la arrebató, tirándola lejos de mí. Corrí hacía la espada con el perro a mis espaldas. Si corría me alcanzaría...entonces volteé enfrentándome a él y acerqué mi brazo. Cuando intentó morderlo yo le di una patada en la mandíbula y gimió. En ese momento di un salto hacía su cabezota y sosteniéndome de su pelo subí hasta su cuello. Mi armadura era de Metal Estigia, entonces arranqué una de las hojas de aquellas extrañas faldas y se la clavé en el ojo._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________El perro gimió nuevamente y explotó en una nube de polvo. Yo, por mi parte, caí al suelo. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—Bastante bien______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—se burló Ares._

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. El comienzo

**THE CHAOS: VII**

**-_iElectric-_**

* * *

Piper soltó la daga, que se deslizó sobre sus dedos y cayó al suelo provocando un estruendo metálico. El suelo, de baldosas blancas y con textura áspera, ahora estaba manchado y rajado por la hoja del cuchillo. Se agacha para recoger el arma. Solo había sido un impulso, la imagen que mostró la daga la sorprendió, todavía no se acostumbrara a las visiones de _Katroptis. _Una vez que la daga yacía en sus manos nuevamente, la observó atentamente. Nada ocurrió. Normalmente, el cuchillo no le muestra cosas cuando ella quiere, sólo cuando él quiere.

Insatisfecha, miró hacía la gran ventana. En realidad, no era una ventana, la pared del lado exterior estaba construida con cristal, la luz del amanecer se reflejaba en estos, haciendo que la habitación quedase teñida de un hermoso color ámbar. Observo los rayos de luz unos segundos, contemplando la preciosa vista. Repentinamente, a lo lejos, escuchó unos pasos rápidos que se aproximaban provocando un chirrido contra el suelo. Piper miró hacia la puerta, esperando que aquella persona llegara hasta allí. Una mano se sujetó contra el marco de la puerta, que era color blanco, eran unos dedos delgados y de tez tostada. Notó una cadena en su cuello, con un dije plateado al que no le dio importancia alguna.

El chico apoyó la espalda contra el marco y empezó a respirar exageradamente. Ella sabía que él lo hacía para hacerla reír, aunque en realidad si parecía cansado, ya que su frente brillaba de sudor. Él se irguió, sujetándose de la puerta.

—Corres rápido—dije entre respiraciones agitadas, pero con su gran sonrisa de duende.

—Leo, ¿dónde estamos?—trató de parecer fuerte, pero falló estrepitosamente.

—Estamos en _Chaosland_—dice él, seriamente.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que no—le sonríe divertido. Ella no puede evitar que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa.

* * *

Percy siente los pies levemente entumecidos. No esperaba terminar en donde quiera que estuviese en aquel instante. Lo único que quería era saber donde estaban Annabeth y los demás. Avanzó el paso, caminando más rápida y rígidamente, aunque sus piernas se tambaleaban. La ropa de aspecto griego que llevaba puesta era muy cómoda, pero no muy cálida. El sol empezaba a subir, mostrando un pequeño arco en el horizonte. El muchacho, por un momento, sintió el familiar olor a mar, que luego desapareció junto con la brisa.

Experimentó la nostalgia, por alguna extraña razón.

Siguió avanzando hasta el palacio de cristal a pasos duros como rocas. Cuando la puerta solo se hallaba a unos centímetros de su nariz, paró en seco. La puerta era de madera, completamente lisa, sin ningún tallado o picaporte. Percy pudo notar su antigüedad, pero se veía elegante. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre la madera y empujó.

La puerta se abrió, revelando un gran salón de lujo; el piso estaba decorado de alfombras carmesí caras con dibujos en dorado, en las ventanas se encontraban colgadas hermosas cortinas blancas, en el centro había una hermosa chimenea que estaba encendida, con sillones formales alrededor de ella. Se acercó hasta un pequeño sofá y se tiró sobre él, exhausto. No tenía idea de por qué, pero sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud...

Dio un respingo del pequeño sillón cuando escucho pasos apresurados bajando por la escalera hasta el piso en donde se encontraba. No tenía ni la más repentina idea de porque estaba tan cansado y afligido...apenas lograba escuchar los pasos chirriantes, como si estuviera debajo del agua, como muchas veces que había hecho. Le resultaba difícil respirar, como si tuviese un globo en la garganta. Sus parpados empezaron a fusionarse lentamente.

BRAAM.

El hijo de Poseidón abrió los ojos como si hubiesen disparado. Volteó, sentado en el sofá y contemplo la cómica escena. Un chico flacucho y de tez oscura se había resbalado y ahora se encontraba en en suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo todavía en los peldaños de la escalera. Percy reprimió una carcajada.

Piper bajó rápidamente de la escalera y le tendió la mano. El chico la aceptó y ella le ayudo a ponerse en pie. Después de eso, Percy se dio cuenta que había un aroma muy bonito allí. Mar. Olía a mar. Sus parpados volvieron a rebotar, deseando cerrarse y caer dormido en un profundo sueño. Pero ese no era el plan.

—Leo, Piper—dijo él, y ambos jóvenes lo observaron—. ¿Qué es este lugar?

Leo abrió su boca con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero Piper se adelantó.

—Estamos en el palacio de los aliados de Caos—respondió, guardando su daga en su cinturón de cuero.

La tierra tembló y Percy se preguntó si había temblado aquella zona o solo el trozo volador en el que estaban parados.

—Annabeth—dijo Piper.

¡Annabeth! ¿Como podía haberse olvidado? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No logró preguntar, por que Piper corrió hacía la salida y la siguió, con Leo pisandole los talones. Apresuraron más el paso.

A lo lejos había un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, con un cabello rubio que era azotado por la brisa. Percy empezó a correr con la energía que no recordaba tener en ese momento. Cuando llegó hasta ella, notó que la joven respiraba aguitadamente y que su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

—¿Qué le ocurre?—dijo él, tratando de tomarla en sus brazos.

—El viaje...a veces tiene efectos secundarios—dijo la hija de Afrodita con timidez, luego lo observó a los ojos seriamente—. Hay que ir adentro.

Una vez en el palacio nuevamente, el muchacho recostó a la hija de Atenea en un sillón y se sentó a su lado. Piper le dijo que debían llamar a Caos, que el sabría curarla. ¿Curarla? ¿Acaso era algo grave? al ver su cara, que seguramente era una mueca, ella añadió rápidamente que no era nada serio, pero que era mejor tratarla con cuidado.

—¿Y como demonios lo traemos aquí?—preguntó Percy.

Leo sonrió, esperando que alguien lo preguntase. El hijo de Poseidón observo como el tomaba un collar que llevaba colgado al cuello con un dije plateado en forma de ojo y lo sujetó con la palma de su mano fuertemente mientras recitó:_ Χάος, παντοδύναμος, να είναι παρόντες_.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, solo se escuchó el cantar de unos pájaros lejanamente. Pero con un ruido sordo, una luz inundó la habitación, que al desaparecer, dejó a un hombre de traje. El sujeto era de contextura delgada pero atlética, su cabello se asemejaban a los lagos en invierno, que quedaban congelados como el hueso.

—Caos—dijo Leo—. Annabeth no viajo plenamente hasta aquí.

El hizo una pequeña mueca y se aproximo donde Annabeth y Percy estaban. Se arrodilló junto a la muchacha y Percy sintió una brisa de verano, el ruido de una ola contra las rocas, los ojos grises de Annabeth, un pastel azul que decía _Feliz cumpleaños_, las veces que su madre le contaba cuentos para dormir, y todo acabó repentinamente. Él ladeo bruscamente la cabeza, buscando despejarse de aquella extraña visión.

Se aproximo a Annabeth, que temblaba de pies a cabeza en sus sueños. Caos meditó con un dedo debajo de su barbilla.

—Deben conseguir la medicina de Apolo...—dijo él, pero Percy lo interrumpió.

—¿La medicina de Apolo?—sonó como un tonto, y no pudo evitar sentir las mejillas ardiendo—. Pero...nadie querrá darnos aquello...

—Sólo lo tiene el mismo Apolo—finalizó Piper, con un tono un tanto dudoso. Caos asintió, afirmando sus teorías.

—Menos aún—masculló Percy.

—No creo eso—dijo la Nada y el Todo—. Como sabrás, antes de marcharte, descubriste que Artemisa tuvo una hija. Todo el consejo olímpico esta colapsado de caos. Artemisa huyó junto con Apolo, que le brinda ayuda.

Entonces él lo comprendió. Apolo era mellizo de Artemisa...y Artemisa había roto el deseo que ella misma había pedido, había tenido una hija. Si Apolo estaba en fuga junto con ella, seguramente no deseaban ser atrapados. Pero...

—Un trato. Un canje—murmuró Piper, colocando su puño cerrado sobre su pecho.

—Exacto—le contestó Caos—. Les daremos protección a cambio de algunos favores.

* * *

Al instante en el que Caos se largó del campamento con cuatro semidioses junto con él, el desastre nació entre los campistas, ninfas y sátiros. El centauro intentó calmarlos, gritando que pararan, pero nada los calmaba. Las voces gritaban, se peleaban, dudaban...Quirón nunca vio tantos campistas sumidos en la desesperación, siquiera en la guerra. Deslizó sus manos sobre el cuerno, y cuando colocó sus labios sobre este, un ruido parecido a una explosión hizo el silencio.

De las sombras, con un bramido, surgió una moto negra como la misma noche. Esta ronroneó y luego se apagó. La mujer que estaba montada se deslizó fuera de ella. Tenía el pelo corto y rizado en tirabuzones negros, una campera de cuero roja y un látigo yacía en su cinturón. Sintió la electricidad en el ambiente.

La mujer se acercó a los campistas. No era humana. No era un semidiós. Era Nemesis. Tomó bruscamente a la hija de Artemisa de el antebrazo y la arrastró tan rápidamente que nadie pudo moverse. La subió a la motocicleta, encendió el motor, y así como había llegado se fue, dejando un olos a sangre en todo el lugar.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, estuve en época de examen y no tuve tiempo para escribir, además de que mi inspiración está por los suelos :'I **

**Ya que estoy:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**


	9. Nota de autor importante leer! :)

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Lo que quiero decir, primero que nada, es que LO SIENTO MUCHO, no tuve **nada de tiempo para escribir capítulos** y estoy empezando a pensar en **hacerlos al menos de diez hojas** :') pero no tuve tiempo, por lo cual estoy escribiendo recién ahora el siguiente.

Pero por ahora **no seguiré escribiendo el fanfic** ¿por qué? debido a que salió La Casa de Hades, y **quiero leer la versión en español que descargué** (realmente no sé como hicieron para traducir un libro tan rápido...) **para así saber un poco más sobre los personajes** o algunas cosas, pero obviamente no haré que el pasado en la historia sea exactamente como La Casa de Hades, debido a que salió últimamente. Únicamente quiero agregar algunos detalles del libro. Bueno, chicos, gracias por leer :'D realmente me hace muy feliz que les guste mi Fanfiction.

**Eso significa que cuando lo termine de leer seguiré con la historia, gracias.**

_**¡Nos leemos! :D**_


	10. El descubrimiento

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo solo escribo este fanfic para mi placer y el de que los leen.**_

* * *

**THE CHAOS**

**8**

* * *

_Sus pies no tocaban el suelo en lo absoluto, o al menos eso parecía. Apenas sentía el suelo bajo sus pies desnudos. Corría por la pradera verde musgo, brillosa. Su vestido, holgado, corto, blanco y simple le permitía trotar y mancharse de lodo hasta más arriba de las rodillas._

_Sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido._

_Libertad._

_Placer._

_Felicidad._

_Esas palabras se repetían y rebotaban en las paredes de su cráneo cada vez que la punta de sus dedos tocaba en suelo, que estaba algo húmedo, y daba un saltito. _

_Luego de repetir ese acto varias millones de veces, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, el suelo que pisaba empezó a quebrajarse, seco, y el césped tan alto que le llegaba a la rodilla se teñía de negro ceniza. Desesperada, intentó salir del sector muerto, pero cuando sus pies volvieron a plantarse en el hermoso suelo, este marchitó._

_Pronto, todo comenzó a derretirse, las llamas lo devoraban el prado, el cielo se volvió de un rojo intenso como la sangre. La luna brillaba, pero empezó a volverse una masa uniforme, como un pedacito de queso fundido con gruesas gotas cayendo de él…la joven empezó a chillar. _

_PUEDES DETENER ESTO, THYSÍA. EL OLIMPO TE QUIERE PARA ELLOS Y ÚNICAMENTE PARA ELLOS, LUEGO TE MATARÁN JUNTO CON LOS QUE ELLOS DENOMINAN TRAIDORES. NO SEAS UNA ESCLAVA MÁS, ÚNETE A MÍ, ÚNETE A CAOS. CONSIGUE TU LIBERTAD. _

_Las palabras le pegaron en una mejilla, como una cachetada de pura esperanza. Intentó gritar, responderle. ACEPTO, quiso decir, pero las palabras no acudían a su boca, se trababan en su garganta, desesperándola y provocando que suelte horribles sollozos. _

Sus parpados se abrieron débilmente, mientras una fuerza le oprimía el pecho. Inspiró a bocanadas desesperadamente, intentando coger aire, y tosió, con los pulmones rebosando de oxigeno. Se encontraba echa un ovillo sobre un suelo cubierto de mármol, frío y cálido al mismo tiempo, aunque supuso que la temperatura ambiente era baja, porque con su mejilla sobre el piso y aspirando por la boca, el aliento formaba humedad blanca en el lustrado suelo. Acomodó sus brazos a sus costados, con las palmas extendidas sobre la superficie y estiró los brazos, impulsándose. Sentía las manos entumecidas y el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada. Sus parpados cedían. _No_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, _levántate_. Se levantó irregularmente, sus piernas se cruzaban, intentando ocupar el lugar de la otra.

La muchacha estaba tan aturdida que había pensado que aquella voz en un tono de orden era su conciencia, o su sexto sentido, pero se equivocó. Lo descubrió poco después de refregar una de sus manos en uno de sus ojos grises. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Frente a ella, a varios metros, se encontraban doce tronos gigantescos, estos eran distintos entre ellos, ninguno tenía el mismo diseño o color. Sus ojos se adaptaron, y logró ver personas sentadas sobre ellos. Sabía dónde estaba; en el cielo, en el piso 600, en el Olimpo.

Un hombre, con cabello oscuro cubierto de canas, con facciones imponentes y con el ceño fruncido, habló. Cuando lo hizo, Thysía sabía que estaba en un lío gordo.

—Thysía—vociferó con un tono grave—. Semidiós. Hija de Artemisa.—el alma de la semidiosa se encogía poco a poco, hasta adoptar el tamaño de una pasa de uva—. El consejo Olímpico te ha convocado para debatir sobre tu futuro—A ella le gustaba elegir su propio futuro.

Silencio. Ella observó el cielo turquesa que la rodeaba completamente, parecía que estuviera en una cúpula, como aquellos muñequillos dentro de esferas de cristal, las cuales sacudías y mágicamente empezaba a nevar en ellas. Se dio cuenta que tenía que hablar. Desvió la mirada del cielo raso hacía los dioses en la sala. Carraspeó, intentando mostrar su expresión más dura y vacía.

— ¿Sobre mi futuro, señor Zeus? ¿Qué tiene me futuro?—la voz que surgió de su garganta no era la de ella, su voz no era dura y madura, estaba aterrada. Ella pretendía ser fuerte, no podía, entonces simplemente lo actuaba. Sentía el miedo apuñalándole el corazón.

—Como ya debe saber, la diosa Artemisa era una deidad eternamente virgen—remarcando la palabra _era_, la chica sintió un frío infernal e insufrible. _Quiero irme de aquí_, pensó como una niña pequeña, y le vino una imagen de una muchachita tirando de la blusa de su madre.

—Sí—se apresuró a añadir—, señor.

Él hizo un breve silencio, que para ella significaba _Más te vale no volver a equivocarte, ¿qué? No eres tan malvada como lo pintas, ¿verdad?_ Eso le hizo sentir un calor que se extendía por su pecho, lo identificó rápidamente; rabia.

—El caso es—apuntó Dioniso, lo bastante lejos de Zeus. La joven pensó que la última y primera vez que lo había visto fue en el campamento—, muchachita, que no deberías existir. Nunca debiste haber nacido.

La verdad no le importaba. No le importaba en nada. Prefería morir antes que vivir como una cierva indeseada de los dioses. _Matadme_, quiso retarlos ella, pero no lo hizo. Sentía su rostro acalorado de puro odio. Tal vez podría escapar y unirse a Caos; si algo ella sabía, era que los sueños de los semidioses pocas veces eran solo eso.

—Tenemos un problema, y los semidioses deben intervenir—_porque nos necesitan, aunque su gran y poderoso ego evite que lo digan_, pensó ella, con las manos tan apretadas que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos—. Queremos que entrenes para nuestra guerra, un soldado.

— ¿Tengo otra opción, señor? —esta vez, sonó como uno de ellos, un soldado

—No—respondió Dioniso en su lugar—. A menos que quieras ir a los Campos del Castigo…ó el Tártaro—pausó—hablando de _Tarta_, tengo hambre…

—Los dioses no tienen hambre—comentó Atenea, visiblemente molesta.

No tenía miedo de morir, pero ir a los Campos del Castigo y/ó terminar en el Tártaro, no le hacían ni un poco de gracia. No se lo merecía, apenas sabía algo de sí misma. Todavía se preguntaba por qué tenía la apariencia de una adolecente, si se supone que su madre bajó del Olimpo hace doce meses, donde se suponía que en unos nueve, ella debía haber nacido…

— ¿Entonces aceptas? —me preguntó Zeus, bruscamente, haciendo callar al dios del vino y la diosa de la sabiduría, que habían empezado una pelea. Su tono me decía que era más una orden.

—Sí—respondí.

El chasqueó los dedos, el sonido rebotó en toda la sala, aunque esta no tuviera paredes. Sólo recordó un poco de mareo, una punzada en el pecho, y acto seguido, todo se volvió negro ante sus ojos.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, se encontraba en otro lugar completa y absolutamente diferente. Parecía una gran caverna de piedra rojiza, y con un aspecto espeluznante. Unas antorchas de llamas verdes alumbraban un poco el lugar, haciendo aparecen siniestras sombras.

La muchacha se sentó en el suelo polvoriento y estornudó. El lugar parecía viejo. Viejo, vacío y horripilantemente poderoso. La muchacha tenía una sensación eléctrica por cada zona de su piel, más aun la descubierta. En ese momento se observó, y se dio cuenta que llevaba un traje griego de batalla femenino color plata.

Intentó levantarse, pero sus rodillas cedieron, agotadas. Inhalo y luego soltó un largo suspiro. Después de eso, dio un respingo al escuchar pasos corriendo hacía ella, cada vez más cerca, el eco de las suelas contra las rocas le entraba hasta en los huesos. También se escuchaba una voz masculina, joven.

Del otro lado de la caverna, surgió un muchacho de lo que ella suponía "su propia edad". Era delgado, tal vez demasiado, pero tenía un aspecto atlético y también llevaba una armadura, en cambio a la que ella, la de él era negra al igual que su cabello y sus profundos ojos.

El muchacho parecía una sombra, pensó. Cuando se acercó corriendo hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro casi desnudo, sintió un contacto eléctrico que la hizo estremecer.

—Oh, perdona—dijo él, su mirada no era vacía, sino seria, apretaba los labios.

Todo negro. Desde su cabello, en cantidad y enmarañado, sus ojos, su vestimenta y su espada, eran negros. Debía haber tenido una tez olivácea, pero pareció empalidecer, como si nunca hubiese tomado sol en toda su vida, como si su piel no hubiese tocado los rayos del carro de Apolo. Unas medialunas azules se encontraban bajo sus ojos, estas ojeras los hacían resaltar más.

Ella no habló.

—Soy Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades, encantado de conocerte.

La muchacha miró su mano extendida con desdén, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad sumamente contagiosa. La observó de esa manera unos segundos, hasta que ancló sus ojos a los de él y le estrechó la mano.

Una sonrisa torcida y algo macabra, como si no supiese sonreír, se dibujó en los labios del joven.

—¿Hija de Artemisa?

Enseguida se tensó, al igual que su mano tocando la de él. El muchacho pareció notarlo, porque entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que aparecieran arrugas oscuras en sus ojeras, que me recordó al cristal desquebrajado.

—Lo siento si dije algo malo—no sonaba muy interesado.

—Me da igual—le gruñó la chica—. Me vale quién diablos seas tú, y me vale quién diablos sea yo—No podía descargarse con los dioses, así que decidió tirarle su odio al inepto que le enviaron los dioses—. No te quiero ver, vete, no me importa que los dioses me hayan dado el trabajo de cuidarte.

El sonrió nuevamente, su sonrisa no le gustaba en nada a la hija de Artemisa.

—En realidad—repuso él con una voz melosa—, ellos me pidieron que yo te cuide a ti.

Sintió un retorcijón en el estomago y notó que su cara ardía. Le echó su mirada más fulminante, esperando que escondiera el rabo entre las patas como un cachorrito asustado. En cambio, le sostuvo la mirada con su sonrisa deforme y suficiente.

—Si piensan que no puedo cuidarme sola…—empezó.

—Ellos saben que puedes cuidarte sola. Ese es el problema—dijo él.

Él se levantó, dejando a la muchacha con la pregunta en los labios. Esta refunfuñó de rabia. El hijo de Hades empezó a caminar hacía donde había venido, y ella lo siguió pisándole los talones, literalmente.

—¿A dónde demonios vamos?

—A entrenar—dice en un tono inexpresivo, que la sorprende, ya que esperaba encontrar sarcasmo o burla anterior en su respuesta.

Caminan un buen rato, y ella no habla. Para ser el infierno, es muy silencioso, piensa ella. Sus pasos resuenan en la gran caverna, la cual debe tener cien metros desde el suelo hasta el techo. Traga saliva, a ella no le agradan para nada los lugares cerrados, y menos bajo tierra. Observa atentamente al joven, que ahora está enfrente de ella, parece tenso mientras sujeta la espada negra como la misma noche.

—Me sorprende que no te hayan exigido que les jures lealtad—murmuró él.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó la hija de la diosa de la Luna.

—Yo juré lealtad a ellos, me obligaron, pero me resulta extraño que no lo hayan hecho contigo—le contestó a la muchacha, sin despegar la oscura mirada del sendero en el que caminaban.

—No lo sé—simplemente dijo ella.

Avanzaron, pasando por varios lugares que ella identificó, hasta llegar a uno que ella supuso no estaba antes. Una valla con alambre de púas brillante aparcaba una gran zona, dentro de ella había objetos para los entrenamientos. Pasaron una gran puerta negra como el ónix, mucho más alta que ambos, para entrar.

—debemos esperar a Ares—dijo él—. Pero mientras te enseñaré espada…

—No—le cortó ella fríamente, sus ojos se oscurecieron en una mirada algo amenazante—. Yo utilizo el arco.

—Pero podríamos mejorar algunas otras maneras, ¿no?—no sonreía, pero su tono no era casi nada serio.

La joven lo fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba una espada que estaba en un cobertizo de aspecto viejo que parecía derrumbarse con el toque de una mariposa. Empuñó una espada plateada como la luz de sus ojos entre la oscuridad del inframundo. El hijo de Hades y la hija de Artemisa se quedaron un momento entrelazando miradas, luego, el chico habló mientras le mostraba algunas tácticas y ella las practicaba.

— ¿Y…?—le preguntó el joven luego de terminar— ¿Cuchillos?

—Como si fuera un sonajero—sonrió ella.

La hija de Artemisa se dio cuenta que en su cinturón yacían varios cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y estilos; largos, cortos, curvos, rectos, rallados…Pasó su mano por un mango marrón caoba y sacó el cuchillo: una hoja dorada y curva. Sus ojos brillaron al observarlo. Nico la guió hasta las dianas.

Una vez allí, se alejó unos metros y empezó a lanzar los cuchillos con toda precisión, cortando el aire. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, y el sonido sordo que producía la afilada hoja al envestir con toda fuerza hasta el punto blanco.

—Descansa—le dijo él después de un rato. Ella asintió, sentía el calor de sus tendones doloridos en ambos brazos.

El hijo de Hades le tendió una cantimplora de cuero blanco como la misma nieve, que parecía brillar como un faro entre tanta oscuridad.

—¿Qué es eso? El néctar me mataría…

—No es néctar—le contestó—. Es una nueva…vitamina.

La muchacha extendió sus brazos para recoger el recipiente blanco con manos temblorosas y lo destapó. El contenido brillaba, parecía plata derretida, y liberaba extraños brillos del mismo color. Ella olía el aroma mágico del césped cortado…

—Huele a lo que más te gusta—le informó el chico de melena negra.

Ella se preguntó como él lo sentía, pero no preguntó, ya que vio sus ojos perdidos y sus labios entreabiertos, mirando mucho más allá que ella.

Se sentó en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, y apoyó sus labios en el pico de la cantimplora y, totalmente hechizada por el atrayente olor, tomó la bebida desesperadamente, haciendo que su garganta se moviera numerables veces.

Sin darse cuenta, el líquido brillante se había derramado por su barbilla, y al momento de separar sus labios de la cantimplora, esta estaba totalmente vacía. Ella parpadeó perpleja, ahora fuera del trance, y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

El hijo del dios del inframundo la miraba inexpresivo, esperando tal vez que se ponga a bailar como un mono adiestrado de circo. Thysía no sabía porque estaba pensando algo tan ridículo. Todo empezaba a danzar…

—No te he dicho mi nombre—empezó con una voz parecida a la suya, pero que ella nunca usaría; una voz débil, dócil.

—Dímelo—le respondió Nico.

—Thysía.

El ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras algunos cabellos ocultaban sus ojos.

—Curioso nombre.

¿Curioso? ¿Qué tenía de curioso su nombre? Era normal, como cualquiera nombre griego…bueno, él no tenía un nombre griego, pensó ella mientras su mente y mundo se movían lentamente en una danza lenta y sin fin.

Todo paró repentinamente, y a ella la invadió una sensación de vértigo.

Nico estaba arrodillado a su lado, con su mano en el hombro de ella. Sintió un contacto eléctrico y poderoso, como si fuera imposible que estuvieran cerca, en el mismo mundo, en el mismo lugar…

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella parpadeó para enfocar la vista, la cara del pelinegro se volvía borrones.

—No estoy…No estoy cansada.

Él abrió la boca, pero antes de poder emitir algún sonido, se escuchó un chirrido metálico, lento y agonizante. Thysía apretó sus manos sobre sus orejas.

—Llegó Ares—anunció Nico en un susurro audible mientras se dirigía a la entrada. La hija de Artemisa pensó que deberían colocarle aceite para que no chillara al abrirse.

Varios mechones de su cabello caoba se deslizaron sobre su rostro y le provocaron cosquillas y picazón. Ella los aparto con su mano y luego apoyó sus palmas en sus muslos, e impulsándose de esa manera, se puso en pie.

Nico volvía acompañado de un hombre de hombros anchos y cara dura como una piedra y surcada de cicatrices. Sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo unos lentes negros y sus prendas eran militares. Mordía un cigarrillo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Thysía no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

—Ares.

El tomó el puro y lo separó de su boca.

—Parece que me conoces.

Ella no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, tratando de mostrar todo su odio por él y los demás dioses con una sola mirada, con un solo contacto. Ella no tiene idea de si aquello funcionó.

—Vamos a volver al palacio—informó, ahora inexpresivo.

Nico y ella empezaron a marchar hacia la salida, pero Ares los detuvo con un brazo robusto, el cual chocó con la clavícula de ambos.

—Pero necesito avisarles algo de parte del consejo olímpico antes.

La hija de Artemisa suspiró mentalmente. El dios se rascó la cabellera que estaba tapada por un pañuelo rojo que lucía comprado de una tienda llamada MOTOCICLISTAS CHULOS. Se cruzó de brazos y ella supuso que los miró fijamente, pero no podía saberlo, sus ojos estaban debajo de los oscuros lentes.

—Nuestro contrincante, Caos, está reclutando semidioses.

—Como el señor del tiempo…—dijo Nico más para sí mismo.

—Hasta ahora solo logró convocar cuatro de ellos.

—Bueno—sonrió torcidamente Nico—. No es mucho—sus ojos parecían oscuros y debajo de ese brillo, algo de locura. Ella los miró fijamente, como si fueran un león apunto de saltar sobre ella.

—No estés tan seguro—Ares levantó el puño—. Hijo de Hefesto, Leo Valdez—levantó el dedo índice— Hija de Afrodita, Piper McLean—Su dedo medio se irguió. Ella miró a Nico, sus ojos se abrían como platos y parecía más pálido de lo que era, su mirada reflejaba terror—. Hija de Atenea, Annabeth Chase—Lo observó nuevamente, y ahora sí, su mirada estaba aterrada, tocando la locura y con los ojos perdidos—. Y como deberían suponer, el hijo de Poseidón, Percy Jackson.

—No. No es posible…—empezó Nico. Ella nunca pensó que lo vería tan quebrado.

—Sí que lo es—le ladró, pero tenía una sonrisa burlona que producía que sus cicatrices se hicieran más oscuras y notorias, como si fuera cristal roto.

Las mejillas de Nico enrojecieron violentamente, y él volteó, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Vámonos—sentenció el dios de la guerra.

Lo siguieron hasta el palacio negro en total silencio. Únicamente se escuchaban sus pasos, que resonaban en toda la caverna, causando que pedacitos muy pequeños cayeran del techo, el cual ella no lograba ver debido a una extraña niebla que lo cubría.

El inframundo no huele muy bien.

Avanzaron hasta llegar, y las puertas de obsidiana se abrieron solas, como en una casa fantasma. Pues, mucho para serlo no faltaba, pensó ella, solo que un rayo atravesara el cielo…pero allí no había.

Cruzaron el patio delantero, que estaba cubierto de unos pastizales oscuros, que le recordaban a su sueño, por un momento sintió pánico absoluto, la imagen del suelo quemándose y pudriéndose bajo sus pies volvió a surgir en su mente…

—¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?

Era Nico. Que por cierto ya no estaba sonrojado, si no que chasqueaba sus dedos enfrente de la cara de la muchacha, mirándola con una ceja negra arqueada.

—Sí—dijo ella, cortante mientras lo miraba enfadada—. Perfectamente.

Apartó su pálida mano de un empujón y siguió su camino.

Cuando por fin entraron al castillo, el salón era como ella imaginaba, de un aspecto victoriano y obviamente negro. Negro, negro, negro. Allí olía a viejo, antiguo…bueno, mejor que afuera siempre.

—Suban las escaleras, niñatos—ordenó Ares—. Habitación A es tuya—señaló a la joven de ojos grises como la plata—. Y la tuya es la B—dijo dirigiéndose a Nico, que depositaba su espada en la chimenea, apoyándola. Esta chisporroteaba y parecía ser la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar.

Ambos subieron las escaleras de color ónix, sosteniéndose de la barandilla. Iban con pasos lentos y cansados, arrastrando los pies como si fueran presos. _Eso somos_, pensó, _o al menos, eso soy_.

La escalera daba a un pasillo, que daba a unas puertas negras, dos para ser exactos. Una de ellas tenía marcada una A roja carmesí y la otra una B. Los semidioses intercambiaron miradas.

—Nos vemos luego, supongo—dijo el de ojos negros, y encaminó hacia la puerta B.

—No tan rápido—lo frenó ella, tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca, lo cual le costó un poco más, porque todavía llevaban sus trajes de peleas, y hubiese sido más fácil tomar la manga de una chaqueta.

Otra vez, al tocar su piel, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la palma de su mano. La muchacha esperaba que su tacto fuera frío como él se mostraba, como el mismo hielo, pero al contrario, era cálido, como el de cualquier ser humano…hasta pudo sentir el pulso de su sangre bombeando en las venas de su muñeca. Apartó bruscamente la mano

—Quiero que me digas que diablos pasó aquí.

El volteó, y la miró con sus oscuros y brillantes ojos. Los entrecerró.

— ¿Sabes quienes son, verdad?

—Estuve con ellos en el campamento.

— ¿Estabas en el campamento?—Nico preguntó, abriendo sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, justamente ellos me llevaron allí…

—Pensé que…no sé…—miró hacía todos lados, pensativo y confuso. Volvió en sí—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Ellos son…importantes, verdad? —preguntó ella con cuidado, pausadamente.

—No sabes cuánto. Son unos de los semidioses más poderosos junto conmigo, y tienen mucha influencia en el campamento. Si no están de nuestro lado, seguro perderemos. Y lo peor es que deberemos luchar contra ellos.

_Sus pies no tocaban el suelo en lo absoluto, o al menos eso parecía. Apenas sentía el suelo bajo sus pies desnudos. Corría por la pradera verde musgo, brillosa. Su vestido, holgado, corto, blanco y simple le permitía trotar y mancharse de lodo hasta más arriba de las rodillas._

_Sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido._

_Libertad._

_Placer._

_Felicidad._

_Esas palabras se repetían y rebotaban en las paredes de su cráneo cada vez que la punta de sus dedos tocaba en suelo, que estaba algo húmedo, y daba un saltito. _

_Luego de repetir ese acto varias millones de veces, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, el suelo que pisaba empezó a quebrajarse, seco, y el césped tan alto que le llegaba a la rodilla se teñía de negro ceniza. Desesperada, intentó salir del sector muerto, pero cuando sus pies volvieron a plantarse en el hermoso suelo, este marchitó._

_Pronto, todo comenzó a derretirse, las llamas lo devoraban el prado, el cielo se volvió de un rojo intenso como la sangre. La luna brillaba, pero empezó a volverse una masa uniforme, como un pedacito de queso fundido con gruesas gotas cayendo de él…la joven empezó a chillar. _

_PUEDES DETENER ESTO, THYSÍA. EL OLIMPO TE QUIERE PARA ELLOS Y UNICAMENTE PARA ELLOS, LUEGO TE MATARÁN JUNTO CON LOS QUE ELLOS DENOMINAN TRAIDORES. NO SEAS UNA ESCLAVA MÁS, ÚNETE A MÍ, ÚNETE A CAOS. CONSIGUE TU LIBERTAD. _

_Las palabras le pegaron en una mejilla, como una cachetada de pura esperanza. Intentó gritar, responderle. ACEPTO, quiso decir, pero las palabras no acudían a su boca, se trababan en su garganta, desesperándola y provocando que suelte horribles sollozos. _

Sus parpados se abrieron débilmente, mientras una fuerza le oprimía el pecho. Inspiró a bocanadas desesperadamente, intentando coger aire, y tosió, con los pulmones rebosando de oxigeno. Se encontraba echa un ovillo sobre un suelo cubierto de mármol, frío y cálido al mismo tiempo, aunque supuso que la temperatura ambiente era baja, porque con su mejilla sobre el piso y aspirando por la boca, el aliento formaba humedad blanca en el lustrado suelo. Acomodó sus brazos a sus costados, con las palmas extendidas sobre la superficie y estiró los brazos, impulsándose. Sentía las manos entumecidas y el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada. Sus parpados cedían. _No_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, _levántate_. Se levantó irregularmente, sus piernas se cruzaban, intentando ocupar el lugar de la otra.

La muchacha estaba tan aturdida que había pensado que aquella voz en un tono de orden era su conciencia, o su sexto sentido, pero se equivocó. Lo descubrió poco después de refregar una de sus manos en uno de sus ojos grises. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Frente a ella, a varios metros, se encontraban doce tronos gigantescos, estos eran distintos entre ellos, ninguno tenía el mismo diseño o color. Sus ojos se adaptaron, y logró ver personas sentadas sobre ellos. Sabía dónde estaba; en el cielo, en el piso 600, en el Olimpo.

Un hombre, con cabello oscuro cubierto de canas, con facciones imponentes y con el ceño fruncido, habló. Cuando lo hizo, Thysía sabía que estaba en un lío gordo.

—Thysía—vociferó con un tono grave—. Semidiós. Hija de Artemisa.—el alma de la semidiosa se encogía poco a poco, hasta adoptar el tamaño de una pasa de uva—. El consejo Olímpico te ha convocado para debatir sobre tu futuro—A ella le gustaba elegir su propio futuro.

Silencio. Ella observó el cielo turquesa que la rodeaba completamente, parecía que estuviera en una cúpula, como aquellos muñequillos dentro de esferas de cristal, las cuales sacudías y mágicamente empezaba a nevar en ellas. Se dio cuenta que tenía que hablar. Desvió la mirada del cielo raso hacía los dioses en la sala. Carraspeó, intentando mostrar su expresión más dura y vacía.

— ¿Sobre mi futuro, señor Zeus? ¿Qué tiene me futuro?—la voz que surgió de su garganta no era la de ella, su voz no era dura y madura, estaba aterrada. Ella pretendía ser fuerte, no podía, entonces simplemente lo actuaba. Sentía el miedo apuñalándole el corazón.

—Como ya debe saber, la diosa Artemisa era una deidad eternamente virgen—remarcando la palabra _era_, la chica sintió un frío infernal e insufrible. _Quiero irme de aquí_, pensó como una niña pequeña, y le vino una imagen de una muchachita tirando de la blusa de su madre.

—Sí—se apresuró a añadir—, señor.

Él hizo un breve silencio, que para ella significaba _Más te vale no volver a equivocarte, ¿qué? No eres tan malvada como lo pintas, ¿verdad?_ Eso le hizo sentir un calor que se extendía por su pecho, lo identificó rápidamente; rabia.

—El caso es—apuntó Dioniso, lo bastante lejos de Zeus. La joven pensó que la última y primera vez que lo había visto fue en el campamento—, muchachita, que no deberías existir. Nunca debiste haber nacido.

La verdad no le importaba. No le importaba en nada. Prefería morir antes que vivir como una cierva indeseada de los dioses. _Matadme_, quiso retarlos ella, pero no lo hizo. Sentía su rostro acalorado de puro odio. Tal vez podría escapar y unirse a Caos; si algo ella sabía, era que los sueños de los semidioses pocas veces eran solo eso.

—Tenemos un problema, y los semidioses deben intervenir—_porque nos necesitan, aunque su gran y poderoso ego evite que lo digan_, pensó ella, con las manos tan apretadas que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos—. Queremos que entrenes para nuestra guerra, un soldado.

— ¿Tengo otra opción, señor? —esta vez, sonó como uno de ellos, un soldado

—No—respondió Dioniso en su lugar—. A menos que quieras ir a los Campos del Castigo…ó el Tártaro—pausó—hablando de _Tarta_, tengo hambre…

—Los dioses no tienen hambre—comentó Atenea, visiblemente molesta.

No tenía miedo de morir, pero ir a los Campos del Castigo y/ó terminar en el Tártaro, no le hacían ni un poco de gracia. No se lo merecía, apenas sabía algo de sí misma. Todavía se preguntaba por qué tenía la apariencia de una adolecente, si se supone que su madre bajó del Olimpo hace doce meses, donde se suponía que en unos nueve, ella debía haber nacido…

— ¿Entonces aceptas? —me preguntó Zeus, bruscamente, haciendo callar al dios del vino y la diosa de la sabiduría, que habían empezado una pelea. Su tono me decía que era más una orden.

—Sí—respondí.

El chasqueó los dedos, el sonido rebotó en toda la sala, aunque esta no tuviera paredes. Sólo recordó un poco de mareo, una punzada en el pecho, y acto seguido, todo se volvió negro ante sus ojos.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, se encontraba en otro lugar completa y absolutamente diferente. Parecía una gran caverna de piedra rojiza, y con un aspecto espeluznante. Unas antorchas de llamas verdes alumbraban un poco el lugar, haciendo aparecen siniestras sombras.

La muchacha se sentó en el suelo polvoriento y estornudó. El lugar parecía viejo. Viejo, vacío y horripilantemente poderoso. La muchacha tenía una sensación eléctrica por cada zona de su piel, más aun la descubierta. En ese momento se observó, y se dio cuenta que llevaba un traje griego de batalla femenino color plata.

Intentó levantarse, pero sus rodillas cedieron, agotadas. Inhalo y luego soltó un largo suspiro. Después de eso, dio un respingo al escuchar pasos corriendo hacía ella, cada vez más cerca, el eco de las suelas contra las rocas le entraba hasta en los huesos. También se escuchaba una voz masculina, joven.

Del otro lado de la caverna, surgió un muchacho de lo que ella suponía "su propia edad". Era delgado, tal vez demasiado, pero tenía un aspecto atlético y también llevaba una armadura, en cambio a la que ella, la de él era negra al igual que su cabello y sus profundos ojos.

El muchacho parecía una sombra, pensó. Cuando se acercó corriendo hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro casi desnudo, sintió un contacto eléctrico que la hizo estremecer.

—Oh, perdona—dijo él, su mirada no era vacía, sino seria, apretaba los labios.

Todo negro. Desde su cabello, en cantidad y enmarañado, sus ojos, su vestimenta y su espada, eran negros. Debía haber tenido una tez olivácea, pero pareció empalidecer, como si nunca hubiese tomado sol en toda su vida, como si su piel no hubiese tocado los rayos del carro de Apolo. Unas medialunas azules se encontraban bajo sus ojos, estas ojeras los hacían resaltar más.

Ella no habló.

—Soy Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades, encantado de conocerte.

La muchacha miró su mano extendida con desdén, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad sumamente contagiosa. La observó de esa manera unos segundos, hasta que ancló sus ojos a los de él y le estrechó la mano.

Una sonrisa torcida y algo macabra, como si no supiese sonreír, se dibujó en los labios del joven.

—¿Hija de Artemisa?

Enseguida se tensó, al igual que su mano tocando la de él. El muchacho pareció notarlo, porque entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que aparecieran arrugas oscuras en sus ojeras, que me recordó al cristal desquebrajado.

—Lo siento si dije algo malo—no sonaba muy interesado.

—Me da igual—le gruñó la chica—. Me vale quién diablos seas tú, y me vale quién diablos sea yo—No podía descargarse con los dioses, así que decidió tirarle su odio al inepto que le enviaron los dioses—. No te quiero ver, vete, no me importa que los dioses me hayan dado el trabajo de cuidarte.

El sonrió nuevamente, su sonrisa no le gustaba en nada a la hija de Artemisa.

—En realidad—repuso él con una voz melosa—, ellos me pidieron que yo te cuide a ti.

Sintió un retorcijón en el estomago y notó que su cara ardía. Le echó su mirada más fulminante, esperando que escondiera el rabo entre las patas como un cachorrito asustado. En cambio, le sostuvo la mirada con su sonrisa deforme y suficiente.

—Si piensan que no puedo cuidarme sola…—empezó.

—Ellos saben que puedes cuidarte sola. Ese es el problema—dijo él.

Él se levantó, dejando a la muchacha con la pregunta en los labios. Esta refunfuñó de rabia. El hijo de Hades empezó a caminar hacía donde había venido, y ella lo siguió pisándole los talones, literalmente.

—¿A dónde demonios vamos?

—A entrenar—dice en un tono inexpresivo, que la sorprende, ya que esperaba encontrar sarcasmo o burla anterior en su respuesta.

Caminan un buen rato, y ella no habla. Para ser el infierno, es muy silencioso, piensa ella. Sus pasos resuenan en la gran caverna, la cual debe tener cien metros desde el suelo hasta el techo. Traga saliva, a ella no le agradan para nada los lugares cerrados, y menos bajo tierra. Observa atentamente al joven, que ahora está enfrente de ella, parece tenso mientras sujeta la espada negra como la misma noche.

—Me sorprende que no te hayan exigido que les jures lealtad—murmuró él.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó la hija de la diosa de la Luna.

—Yo juré lealtad a ellos, me obligaron, pero me resulta extraño que no lo hayan hecho contigo—le contestó a la muchacha, sin despegar la oscura mirada del sendero en el que caminaban.

—No lo sé—simplemente dijo ella.

Avanzaron, pasando por varios lugares que ella identificó, hasta llegar a uno que ella supuso no estaba antes. Una valla con alambre de púas brillante aparcaba una gran zona, dentro de ella había objetos para los entrenamientos. Pasaron una gran puerta negra como el ónix, mucho más alta que ambos, para entrar.

—debemos esperar a Ares—dijo él—. Pero mientras te enseñaré espada…

—No—le cortó ella fríamente, sus ojos se oscurecieron en una mirada algo amenazante—. Yo utilizo el arco.

—Pero podríamos mejorar algunas otras maneras, ¿no?—no sonreía, pero su tono no era casi nada serio.

La joven lo fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba una espada que estaba en un cobertizo de aspecto viejo que parecía derrumbarse con el toque de una mariposa. Empuñó una espada plateada como la luz de sus ojos entre la oscuridad del inframundo. El hijo de Hades y la hija de Artemisa se quedaron un momento entrelazando miradas algo desafiantes y duras, luego, el chico habló mientras le mostraba algunas tácticas y ella las practicaba.

— ¿Y…?—le preguntó el joven luego de terminar— ¿Cuchillos?

—Como si fuera un sonajero—sonrió ella.

La hija de Artemisa se dio cuenta que en su cinturón yacían varios cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y estilos; largos, cortos, curvos, rectos, rallados…Pasó su mano por un mango marrón caoba y sacó el cuchillo: una hoja dorada y curva. Sus ojos brillaron al observarlo. Nico la guió hasta las dianas.

Una vez allí, se alejó unos metros y empezó a lanzar los cuchillos con toda precisión, cortando el aire. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, y el sonido sordo que producía la afilada hoja al envestir con toda fuerza hasta el punto blanco.

—Descansa—le dijo él después de un rato. Ella asintió, sentía el calor de sus tendones doloridos en ambos brazos.

El hijo de Hades le tendió una cantimplora de cuero blanco como la misma nieve, que parecía brillar como un faro entre tanta oscuridad.

—¿Qué es eso? El néctar me mataría…

—No es néctar—le contestó—. Es una nueva…vitamina.

La muchacha extendió sus brazos para recoger el recipiente blanco con manos temblorosas y lo destapó. El contenido brillaba, parecía plata derretida, y liberaba extraños brillos del mismo color. Ella olía el aroma mágico del césped cortado…

—Huele a lo que más te gusta—le informó el chico de melena negra.

Ella se preguntó como él lo sentía, pero no preguntó, ya que vio sus ojos perdidos y sus labios entreabiertos, mirando mucho más allá que ella.

Se sentó en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, y apoyó sus labios en el pico de la cantimplora y, totalmente hechizada por el atrayente olor, tomó la bebida desesperadamente, haciendo que su garganta se moviera numerables veces.

Sin darse cuenta, el líquido brillante se había derramado por su barbilla, y al momento de separar sus labios de la cantimplora, esta estaba totalmente vacía. Ella parpadeó perpleja, ahora fuera del trance, y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

El hijo del dios del inframundo la miraba inexpresivo, esperando tal vez que se ponga a bailar como un mono adiestrado de circo. Thysía no sabía porque estaba pensando algo tan ridículo. Todo empezaba a danzar…

—No te he dicho mi nombre—empezó con una voz parecida a la suya, pero que ella nunca usaría; una voz débil, dócil.

—Dímelo—le respondió Nico.

—Thysía.

El ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras algunos cabellos ocultaban sus ojos.

—Curioso nombre.

¿Curioso? ¿Qué tenía de curioso su nombre? Era normal, como cualquiera nombre griego…bueno, él no tenía un nombre griego, pensó ella mientras su mente y mundo se movían lentamente en una danza lenta y sin fin.

Todo paró repentinamente, y a ella la invadió una sensación de vértigo.

Nico estaba arrodillado a su lado, con su mano en el hombro de ella. Sintió un contacto eléctrico y poderoso, como si fuera imposible que estuvieran cerca, en el mismo mundo, en el mismo lugar…

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella parpadeó para enfocar la vista, la cara del pelinegro se volvía borrones.

—No estoy…No estoy cansada.

Él abrió la boca, pero antes de poder emitir algún sonido, se escuchó un chirrido metálico, lento y agonizante. Thysía apretó sus manos sobre sus orejas.

—Llegó Ares—anunció Nico en un susurro audible mientras se dirigía a la entrada. La hija de Artemisa pensó que deberían colocarle aceite para que no chillara al abrirse.

Varios mechones de su cabello caoba se deslizaron sobre su rostro y le provocaron cosquillas y picazón. Ella los aparto con su mano y luego apoyó sus palmas en sus muslos, e impulsándose de esa manera, se puso en pie.

Nico volvía acompañado de un hombre de hombros anchos, cara dura como una piedra y surcada de cicatrices. Sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo unos lentes negros y sus prendas eran militares. Mordía un cigarrillo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Thysía no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

—Ares.

El tomó el puro y lo separó de su boca.

—Parece que me conoces.

Ella no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, tratando de mostrar todo su odio por él y los demás dioses con una sola mirada, con un solo contacto. Ella no tiene idea de si aquello funcionó.

—Vamos a volver al palacio—informó, ahora inexpresivo.

Nico y ella empezaron a marchar hacia la salida, pero Ares los detuvo con un brazo robusto, el cual chocó con la clavícula de ambos.

—Pero necesito avisarles algo de parte del consejo olímpico antes.

La hija de Artemisa suspiró mentalmente. El dios se rascó la cabellera que estaba tapada por un pañuelo rojo que lucía comprado de una tienda llamada MOTOCICLISTAS CHULOS. Se cruzó de brazos y ella supuso que los miró fijamente, pero no podía saberlo, sus ojos estaban debajo de los oscuros lentes.

—Nuestro contrincante, Caos, está reclutando semidioses.

—Como el señor del tiempo…—dijo Nico más para sí mismo.

—Hasta ahora solo logró convocar cuatro de ellos.

—Bueno—sonrió torcidamente Nico—. No es mucho—sus ojos parecían oscuros y debajo de ese brillo, algo de locura. Ella los miró fijamente, como si fueran un león apunto de saltar sobre ella.

—No estés tan seguro—Ares levantó el puño—. Hijo de Hefesto, Leo Valdez—levantó el dedo índice— Hija de Afrodita, Piper McLean—Su dedo medio se irguió. Ella miró a Nico, sus ojos se abrían como platos y parecía más pálido de lo que era, su mirada reflejaba terror—. Hija de Atenea, Annabeth Chase—Lo observó nuevamente, y ahora sí, su mirada estaba aterrada, tocando la locura y con los ojos perdidos—. Y como deberían suponer, el hijo de Poseidón, Percy Jackson.

—No. No es posible…—empezó Nico. Ella nunca pensó que lo vería tan quebrado.

—Sí que lo es—le ladró, pero tenía una sonrisa burlona que producía que sus cicatrices se hicieran más oscuras y notorias, como si fuera cristal roto.

Las mejillas de Nico enrojecieron violentamente, y él volteó, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Vámonos—sentenció el dios de la guerra.

Lo siguieron hasta el palacio negro en total silencio. Únicamente se escuchaban sus pasos, que resonaban en toda la caverna, causando que pedacitos muy pequeños cayeran del techo, el cual ella no lograba ver debido a una extraña niebla que lo cubría.

El inframundo no huele muy bien.

Avanzaron hasta llegar, y las puertas de obsidiana se abrieron solas, como en una casa fantasma. Pues, mucho para serlo no faltaba, pensó ella, solo que un rayo atravesara el cielo…pero allí no había.

Cruzaron el patio delantero, que estaba cubierto de unos pastizales oscuros, que le recordaban a su sueño, por un momento sintió pánico absoluto, la imagen del suelo quemándose y pudriéndose bajo sus pies volvió a surgir en su mente…

—¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?

Era Nico. Que por cierto ya no estaba sonrojado, si no que chasqueaba sus dedos enfrente de la cara de la muchacha, mirándola con una ceja negra arqueada.

—Sí—dijo ella, cortante, mientras lo miraba enfadada—. Perfectamente.

Apartó su pálida mano de un empujón y siguió su camino.

Cuando por fin entraron al castillo, el salón era como ella imaginaba, de un aspecto victoriano y obviamente negro. Negro, negro, negro. Allí olía a viejo, antiguo…bueno, mejor que afuera siempre.

—Suban las escaleras, niñatos—ordenó Ares—. Habitación A es tuya—señaló a la joven de ojos grises como la plata—. Y la tuya es la B—dijo dirigiéndose a Nico, que depositaba su espada en la chimenea, apoyándola. Esta chisporroteaba y parecía ser la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar.

Ambos subieron las escaleras de color ónix, sosteniéndose de la barandilla. Iban con pasos lentos y cansados, arrastrando los pies como si fueran presos. _Eso somos_, pensó, _o al menos, eso soy_.

La escalera daba a un pasillo, que daba a unas puertas negras, dos para ser exactos. Una de ellas tenía marcada una A roja carmesí y la otra una B. Los semidioses intercambiaron miradas.

—Nos vemos luego, supongo—dijo el de ojos negros, y encaminó hacia la puerta B.

—No tan rápido—lo frenó ella, tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca, lo cual le costó un poco más, porque todavía llevaban sus trajes de peleas, y hubiese sido más fácil tomar la manga de una chaqueta.

Otra vez, al tocar su piel, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la palma de su mano. La muchacha esperaba que su tacto fuera frío como él se mostraba, como el mismo hielo, pero al contrario, era cálido, como el de cualquier ser humano…hasta pudo sentir el pulso de su sangre bombeando en las venas de su muñeca. Apartó bruscamente la mano

—Quiero que me digas que diablos pasó aquí.

El volteó, y la miró con sus oscuros y brillantes ojos. Los entrecerró.

— ¿Sabes quienes son, verdad?

—Estuve con ellos en el campamento.

— ¿Estabas en el campamento?—Nico preguntó, abriendo sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, justamente ellos me llevaron allí…

—Pensé que…no sé…—miró hacía todos lados, pensativo y confuso. Volvió en sí—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Ellos son…importantes, verdad? —preguntó ella con cuidado, pausadamente.

—No sabes cuánto. Son unos de los semidioses más poderosos junto conmigo, y tienen mucha influencia en el campamento. Si no están de nuestro lado, seguro perderemos. Y lo peor es que deberemos luchar contra ellos.


End file.
